Mend Your Broken Heart
by KFF2K19
Summary: [Kaisoo Fanfic Fest 2018] Takdir mempunyai cara kerja yang lucu, Kyungsoo akui itu. Karena ia sama sekali tidak mengira akan dipertemukan oleh pria yang meninggalkannya tiga tahun lalu di jamuan makan malam ayahnya. / Kaisoo - EXO


**Prompt Code**

429

 **Title**

Mend Your Broken Heart

 **Main Cast(s)**

Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

 **Side Cast(s)**

Jongdae, Soojung

 **Category Prompt**

Domestic!AU

 **Category**

BL

 **Warning**

slowburn, blurry timelines, failed angst

 **Author's Note**

Pertama, aku mau minta maaf sebesar-besarnya sama prompter karena udah ngancurin idemu yang cemerlang sampe kaya gini. Aku ga akan boong, nulis cerita ini susah banget. Aku sampe tiga kali ganti plot cerita. Nonetheless, aku harap kamu bisa ninggalin review sejelek apapun ff ini:( Kedua, aku mau ngucapin banyak makasih buat dua orang yang ngebantuin aku dari awal hingga kelar. Tanpa kalian, ff ini ga akan kelar. Ketiga, untuk kalian yang baca, aku harap jangan mual ya selesai baca cerita ini. Udah itu aja hehe. Oh btw aku tertarik buat bikin extra ff ini dari sisi yang lain, but who knows? :) Happy reading!

 **Summary**

Takdir mempunyai cara kerja yang lucu, Kyungsoo akui itu. Karena ia sama sekali tidak mengira akan dipertemukan oleh pria yang meninggalkannya tiga tahun lalu di jamuan makan malam ayahnya.

.

-.000.-

.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan setelah lulus sekolah nanti?" Kyungsoo, siswa delapan belas tahun tingkat akhir sekolah menengah atas, menoleh ke arah kekasihnya, Jongin yang lebih tua empat tahun darinya.

Keduanya tengah menikmati salah satu kencan tengah malam mereka di tengah Kyungsoo yang disibuki ujian akhir dan Jongin yang sedang sibuk mengurus skripsinya.

"Aku?" Kyungsoo menjeda sejenak. Ia tidak pernah berpikir ingin menjadi apa setelah lulus sekolah nanti. Sebab sejak kecil kedua orang tuanya sudah mengatakan bahwa ia akan melanjutkan bisnis sang ayah. Banyak orang di sekitarnya memuji betapa mudah jalan hidupnya nanti. Betapa beruntungnya ia lahir di tengah-tengah keluarga Do.

"Aku tidak tahu." Ia berucap jujur. "Ayahku hanya berkata bahwa apapun jurusan yang aku ambil saat kuliah nanti, aku akan tetap melanjutkan usahanya."

"Kalau kau? Bagaimana denganmu?" Matanya menatap lurus ke arah kekasihnya yang tengah memandang langit. Secercah sinar bulan memantul ke wajah lelaki di sampingnya dan Kyungsoo berpikir tentang betapa tampannya Jongin saat ini.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan setelah lulus kuliah nanti? Aku bisa bilang kepada ayah untuk memberikanmu posisi di kantornya. Meskipun tidak tinggi—"

"Stop."

Mulut Kyungsoo tertutup seketika. Rambut di sekitar tangannya meremang takut. Selama hampir tiga tahun mereka berpacaran, Jongin tidak pernah sekalipun berbicara dengan nada seperti ini.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Berdirilah."

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang suasana terasa sangat canggung. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak berani melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Jongin seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan saat menaiki motor ini. Tangannya mencengkeram celana jeans biru dongker miliknya sementara pria di depannya hanya sibuk menatap ke depan.

"Hati-hati di jalan," Kyungsoo berucap pelan. Keduanya sudah sampai di depan rumah lelaki yang lebih muda. Sesaat sebelum membuka pagar, Kyungsoo berbalik dan meninggalkan sebuah kecupan kecil di pinggir bibir kekasihnya.

"Jangan lupa kabari aku ketika kau sudah sampai rumah nanti."

Ia tidak tahu kalau itu akan menjadi saat terakhir Kyungsoo bertemu dengan Jongin sebelum lelaki itu akhirnya menghilang tanpa kabar.

-.000.-

Di sebuah rumah salah satu kompleks perumahan mewah di Jakarta, enam orang berkumpul. Duduk membicarakan berbagai hal yang sedang viral saat ini. Mulai dari politik, pekerjaan, gosip, hingga makanan. Tak jarang candaan terselip ke dalam topik bahasan mereka.

"Seperti yang telah kuduga sebelumnya, rasa masakan Mrs. Do memang seenak harumnya."

Junmyeon, sang General Manager kembali membuka pembicaraan setelah ia menelan suapan terakhir santapan miliknya. Mrs. Do tersenyum kecil, semburat merah mewarnai pipinya. Jelas sekali ia menyukai pujian yang baru saja dilontarkan untuknya.

"Ah, bisa saja kau Junmyeon. Jika masakanku memang seenak itu maka sering-seringlah datang ke rumah. Aku butuh wajah tampan untuk dilihat, setiap hari yang kulihat hanya wajah lelaki tua ini hingga bosan." Mrs. Do mendecak sebal sambil tangannya menunjuk sang suami yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Wah kalau begitu aku akan sering main kesini deh, siapa tau nanti posisi Tuan Do bisa diganti olehku." Chanyeol, si Manager General Affair ikut menimpali. Membuat mimik Tuan Do berubah manyun.

"Kalau kalian datang lagi nanti, akan kututup pintunya pakai besi biar kalian tidak bisa masuk."

Ucapan sang kepala keluarga tersebut sontak menghasilkan tawa besar di ruang makan. Mrs. Do tidak bisa berhenti memukul bahu suaminya sambil tertawa, sedangkan Junmyeon dan Chanyeol tergelak sambil memegangi perut mereka masing-masing.

Terlewat dari candaan tersebut, Kyungsoo, anak sulung keluarga Do hanya terdiam.

Tangannya tidak berhenti memutar sendok di mangkuk nasi sembari kakinya bergerak tidak sabar. Ia menelisik ke arah arloji yang terlingkar di pergelangan tangan, jam setengah sepuluh malam. Ini sudah larut, harusnya sebentar lagi perjamuan ini selesai, hitungnya dalam hati. Kemudian ia mengitarkan pandangan ke wajah para tamu serta kedua orang tuanya. Setelahnya, Kyungsoo mengedarkan matanya ke arah furnitur ruang makan.

Kemana saja asal bukan ke arah pria di depannya.

Sejujurnya, Kyungsoo bukanlah orang yang tidak tahan berjamu dengan orang-orang penting. Mengingat ayahnya adalah seorang pemilik salah satu perusahaan konstruksi terbaik di Indonesia—Do Construction. Ia sudah sering melewati jamuan formal seperti ini baik di restoran mahal maupun di rumah sendiri ataupun tempat klien ayahnya.

Namun sekarang, saat sang ayah menjamu tiga orang penting yang berhasil membuat perusahaan menembus proyek terbesar di Jakarta tahun ini, siapa yang mengira kalau salah satu di antaranya adalah mantan kekasih Kyungsoo tiga tahun lalu, Kim Jongin?

Dan yang membuat Kyungsoo ingin melarikan diri dari ruangan ini sekarang karena saat ini,

Kim.

Jongin.

Tidak.

Berhenti.

Menatap.

Kyungsoo.

Tanpa.

Berkedip.

Di.

Setiap.

Kunyahan.

 _Fuck._

Otaknya terus berputar memikirkan cara bagaimana melarikan diri dari situasi canggung ini. Pertama-tama, ia harus menghabiskan makanannya dulu. Kemudian, ia bisa izin undur diri lebih cepat dan masuk ke kamar. Setelah masuk kamar, tidak ada lagi deh tatapan-tatapan aneh dari sang mantan. Dengan begitu ia bisa tidur dengan tenang dan bertindak seakan kejadian malam ini tidak pernah terjadi.

 _Problem solved!_

'Selamat Kyungsoo, idemu memang jenius. Kami bangga padamu!' suara mini Kyungsoo di dalam otaknya berteriak girang sembari memainkan pom-pom berwarna merah terang.

Maka Kyungsoo menatap mangkuk nasi yang masih terisi penuh (coba bayangkan jika kalian berada di posisi Kyungsoo—ditatap dengan intens saat ingin makan, siapa yang masih punya nafsu?), lantas menyendokkan sesendok penuh nasi ditambah kuah sayur asam dan mengunyah cepat. Suap, telan, suap, telan. Seperti itu terus tanpa mendengarkan topik pembicaraan yang lain. Hingga dalam sekejap nasi di mangkuknya hanya tinggal tersisa sedikit.

"Kyungsoo."

Pemuda yang dipanggil mengangkat kepalanya. Saat ini di meja makan hanya ada ia dengan Jongin. Sedangkan yang lainnya entah kemana.

Menahan bibir untuk tidak tersenyum kecut, Kyungsoo membalas, "ya?"

"Apa kabar?"

 _Excuse me? After all this time you left me you still have the audacity to ask me how I am?_

"Baik."

"Baguslah."

Kyungsoo kembali menyuap nasi—kali ini mengambil beef bulgogi, kemudian mengunyah lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Semakin cepat ia menelan maka semakin cepat juga ia terlepas dari situasi ini.

"Kau tidak mau bertanya bagaimana kabarku?"

Untung saja ia sudah menelan makanannya dan baru mau menyendok nasi lagi. Karena kalau tidak, sudah bisa dipastikan nasi di mulut Kyungsoo akan menyembur keluar kemana-mana.

Kupikir kau sudah di neraka, ternyata tidak kusangka Lucifer masih saja ceroboh. Tidak sadar salah satu anak buahnya masih tertinggal disini.

Dibutuhkan seluruh kekuatan spiritual dari dalam diri Kyungsoo untuk tidak mengumpat berbagai macam sumpah serapah aneka bahasa kepada pria di hadapannya yang masih mengharapkan jawaban.

"Untuk apa aku menanyakan kabar kepada orang yang tidak kukenal?"

 _Burn, baby._

Seakan dewi fortuna sedang berbaik hati, nasi di mangkuk Kyungsoo akhirnya habis juga. Ia langsung berdiri dan bergegas ke kamarnya tanpa berpikir panjang. Persetan dengan kemana pergi ibu dan ayahnya, yang penting sekarang ia sudah tidak menghirup udara di ruangan yang sama dengan Jongin lagi.

-.000.-

Jika Kyungsoo ditanya tentang satu hal yang bisa menggabungkan kata berkat dan kutukan dalam satu kalimat, maka jawabannya adalah Jongdae.

Sama-sama berdarah asli Korea yang tinggal di Indonesia membuat keduanya langsung dekat di hari pertama pengenalan kampus swasta katolik tempat mereka menimba ilmu.

Meskipun Jongdae dengan bioteknik dan Kyungsoo mengambil hukum, keduanya dapat meluangkan waktu untuk makan siang bersama terlepas dari jadwal kelas mereka yang berbeda.

Setelah mengenal Jongdae selama tiga tahun, Kyungsoo dapat mengatakan ini dengan percaya diri.

 _Kim Jongdae is both blessing and curse in one soul._

Berkat yang dimaksud adalah ia dapat mengetahui seberapa jujur atau seberapa baik mood seseorang hanya dengan memperhatikan mimik wajah atau cara berkelakuan. Dengan berkat tersebut ia gunakan sebagai alat untuk mencari tahu berbagai hal yang sebenarnya tidak ada hubungan dengannya sama sekali sehingga menjadi kutukan.

Intinya, jika kau berteman dengan Jongdae, maka semua rahasiamu akan berubah menjadi rahasianya juga dalam sekejap.

"Kau terlihat buruk."

Adalah kalimat pertama yang Jongdae ucapkan saat melihat Kyungsoo tengah membaringkan kepalanya di meja perpustakaan. Hari ini ia hanya memiliki dua kelas pagi dan telah selesai jam setengah sepuluh tadi. Hampir saja ia hendak mengirim pesan ke Jongdae mengabari kalau ia tidak bisa menunggu lelaki itu sampai keluar kelas namun kedahuluan oleh pesan Jongdae yang minta ditunggu.

Kyungsoo menggumam rendah. Kepalanya semakin masuk ke dalam lengan yang ia gunakan sebagai bantal. Semalam Kyungsoo hanya berhasil tidur dua jam akibat bertelepon berjam-jam, atau lebih tepatnya diwawancarai dengan Soojung, adiknya yang sedang menempuh kuliah di Malaysia.

"Jadi kau bertemu Kim Jongin, huh?" dibanding dengan sapaan, Soojung langsung saja berucap tanpa basa-basi.

Suara di seberang sana berbicara dengan senang. Ia bahkan bisa membayangkan adiknya tengah tersenyum lebar sampai ke telinga dari balik layar. Kyungsoo heran sejak kapan Soojung tertarik dengan daftar nama tamu jamuan sang ayah. Tapi siapa peduli, sebelum Kyungsoo menjawab Soojung sudah berteriak lagi.

"Dari ribuan kata salam yang ada, itu caramu menyapa kakakmu, Soojung?" Kyungsoo melenguh pelan, saat ini ia tengah berbaring sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Para tamu-tamu ayahnya sudah pulang sejak empat puluh lima menit yang lalu.

" _Cut the crap_ , Kyungsoo." Tinggal di Malaysia selama dua tahun sudah membuat Soojung lupa panggilan oppa sepertinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang kalau Kim Jongin bekerja di perusahaan ayah?"

"Seandainya aku tahu dia bekerja di perusahaan ayah, aku pasti akan memengaruhi ayah dengan seribu satu cara agar menolaknya." Kadang Kyungsoo heran sendiri, IQ adiknya hampir menyentuh angka seratus enam puluh, kuliah saja dapat beasiswa seratus persen, tapi kok masalah sepele seperti ini saja Soojung pahamnya lama sekali.

"Iya juga sih. Ayo cepat ceritakan bagaimana makan malamnya tadi."

Dari situ Kyungsoo mulai berbicara tentang Jongin yang tak bisa berhenti menatapnya, tentang lelaki itu yang dengan segala ketidakmaluannya menanyakan kabar Kyungsoo, berlanjut pada kegiatan kuliah Soojung hingga berbagai hal lainnya sampai waktu menunjukan pukul setengah lima pagi sebelum keduanya mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka dengan janji menelpon lagi lain kali.

" _Earth to Do Kyungsoo, do you hear me?_ "

Kyungsoo tersadar saat Jongdae menjentikkan jarinya tepat di samping telinga kanan. Lelaki yang dipanggil tersadar dari lamunan, menatap sahabatnya yang tengah menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Ya? Tadi kau bilang apa?" Jongdae terdiam sebentar lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lupakan apa yang aku bicarakan tadi. Sekarang ceritakan kepadaku apa yang terjadi kemarin malam?"

Tubuh Kyungsoo refleks menegang sejenak. Wajahnya sebisa mungkin ia buat datar.

"Kemarin malam? Hanya makan biasa lalu Soojung menghubungiku sampai pagi. Ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Sungguh, ia malas sekali jika disuruh bercerita sekarang.

 _But this is Kim Jongdae we're talking about. Of course he won't let this matter go that simple._

"Do Kyungsoo, jika kau pasang wajah seperti itu di depan temanmu yang lain aku jamin mereka akan percaya, tapi tidak denganku. Jadi apa yang terjadi saat jamuan makan malam kemarin?"

Mata sang pemuda yang dituju kali ini melotot menatap lelaki satunya tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang kemarin malam—"

" _Spill. The. Fucking. Tea._ Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo mengerang sementara Jongdae tersenyum licik. Tangannya menggaruk surai miliknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal sembari otaknya menyusun kata-kata yang akan ia ucapkan kepada Jongdae.

Kyungsoo berdeham sebelum membuka mulut, "kau ingat Kim Jongin?"

Jongdae mengangguk malas, belum mengerti hubungan antara lelaki itu dengan jamuan makan kemarin malam.

"Lelaki yang mencampakkanmu tiga tahun lalu kan? Lalu apa hubungannya dengan jamuan—, _wait_."

Mata Jongdae mendelik. Kyungsoo menghela napas keras membenarkan pemikiran yang muncul di otak Jongdae.

 _"No fucking way."_

 _"I know, right?"_

"Kau tidak pernah bilang kalau dia bekerja di kantor ayahmu!" Teriakan Jongdae refleks menghasilkan tatapan tajam dari ibu penjaga perpustakaan. Sahabatnya hanya tersenyum bodoh dan berpura-pura tidak melihat tempelan kertas bertuliskan 'INI PERPUSTAKAAN, JAGA KETENANGAN!' yang terpajang tepat di samping tempat duduk ibu tersebut.

"Kalau aku tahu dari awal dia melamar di kantor Ayah, aku pasti sudah menghasut ayahku agar tidak menerimanya, Dae. Kau tahu itu." Kyungsoo berpikir tentang anehnya Jongdae dan Soojung bisa memberikan respon yang sama meskipun keduanya hanya pernah bertemu sekali sebelum adiknya berangkat keluar negeri.

Kemudian lelaki yang lebih pendek di antara keduanya mulai menceritakan apa saja yang terjadi kemarin malam. Meskipun sebenarnya tidak ada satu hal yang bisa Kyungsoo anggap menarik. Jongdae mendengarkan dengan saksama tanpa memotong pembicaraan sama sekali, sesuatu yang sangat jarang dilakukan oleh pria itu.

"Menurutmu," kedua jari telunjuk dan jari tengah Jongdae digerakkan naik turun membentuk simbol tanda kutip, "kira-kira Kim Jongin itu akan menghubungimu lagi atau tidak?"

Itu, pertanyaan yang tidak Soojung ajukan kemarin. Bukan juga pertanyaan yang melintas sama sekali di pikirannya. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk memikirkan jawabannya dan menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Aku harap tidak."

Jongdae terlihat meragukan jawabannya, namun ia tidak berkata apa-apa dan Kyungsoo bersyukur untuk hal itu.

"Kau mau pulang? Aku bawa mobil hari ini."

Jika Jongin masih punya urat malu, Kyungsoo yakin pria itu tidak akan menghubunginya lagi setelah apa yang ia lakukan terhadap Kyungsoo.

-.000.-

 _Turns out, Jongin does not have shame at all._

Waktu itu jam dua siang. Setelah Jongdae mengantar Kyungsoo tepat sampai rumah, ia langsung berlari ke dalam kamarnya dan menjatuhkan diri ke atas ranjang tanpa mengganti baju terlebih dahulu. Perintah untuk tidur terus saja menaungi kepalanya sejak ia masuk ke mobil Jongdae, dan sekarang ia akan memenuhi panggilan itu. Tidur sampai esok pagi kalau perlu.

Jika saja tidak ada dering telepon yang mengganggunya memejamkan mata.

Tangannya bergerak mengambil ponsel miliknya yang tergeletak di atas nakas sebelah tempat tidur tanpa membuka mata. Ia bersumpah, jika orang ini tidak menjawab setelah Kyungsoo mengucapkan halo, akan langsung ia matikan.

"Halo?"

Hening.

Kyungsoo melihat layar ponselnya, nomor tidak dikenal. Ia mencoba lagi, "halo?"

Masih hening.

Jika sekali lagi orang di seberang sana tidak menjawab, Kyungsoo akan benar-benar mematikan sambungan telepon ini.

"Hal—"

"Kyungsoo."

"Iya ini Kyungsoo. Anda siapa?"

Hening lagi.

Kyungsoo mendesah sebal dalam hati. Ia mulai menghitung. Kalau orang ini tidak menjawab pertanyaannya sampai hitungan ke lima, ia matikan. Satu. Dua. Tiga. Empat.

"Ini Jongin."

Lima.

"Siapa?"

Kyungsoo tidak salah mendengar nama, 'kan?

"Ini Kim Jongin. Kita bertemu kemarin malam di jamuan makan ayahmu."

Mendengar nama itu, seluruh syaraf dalam otak Kyungsoo berubah ricuh. Mereka berteriak panik kepada Kyungsoo. Matikan sambungannya. Matikan sambungannya. MATIKAN SAMBUNGANNYA! SEKARANG!

Maka Kyungsoo melakukan apa yang otaknya perintahkan.

Tangannya dengan panik menekan tombol matikan sambungan. Jantungnya berpacu cepat. Tadi sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jongdae, ia memang sempat berpikir bahwa Jongin akan menghubunginya. Tapi ia tidak menduga akan secepat ini!

Belum sempat ia tenang dari syok kecil barusan, ponselnya kembali berbunyi lagi dengan nomor yang sama.

Kyungsoo segera mematikannya lagi. Bunyi lagi. Daripada seperti ini terus, ia segera mematikan teleponnya dan menaruhnya kembali di nakas. Kyungsoo beranjak keluar dari kamarnya menuju ke ruang tamu hendak menggunakan telepon rumah. Ia harus berbicara dengan Soojung saat ini juga. Peduli setan dengan masalah biaya roaming atau apapun itu. Hal tersebut bisa ia pikirkan nanti.

" _From one to red_ , seberapa penting masalahmu hingga harus menggunakan telepon rumah?" ujar Soojung pertama kali sesaat ia mengangkat telepon.

Ini masih siang, dan kedua orang tua mereka masih sibuk di kantor. Jelas saja Soojung langsung tahu bahwa yang mencarinya adalah sang kakak tercinta.

Kyungsoo menghela napas sebelum akhirnya memutuskan segera berbicara pada intinya."Jongin meneleponku. Barusan." Pria itu kembali melanjutkan saat ia merasa tidak ada tanda-tanda Soojung mau menimpali. "Ia meneleponku tiga kali. Aku bahkan tidak tahu dia dapat nomorku dari mana, dan tidak mau tahu."

"Kau langsung mematikan sambungannya setelah kau tahu dia itu Jongin?" Soojung bertanya hati-hati. Kyungsoo mengangguk meskipun ia tahu adiknya tidak bisa melihat. "Seluruh tubuhku langsung bereaksi untuk mematikannya, Jung. Lucu sekali. Aku yakin ia pasti akan meninggalkan teks setelah ini."

" _I can't talk much now since i have class in five minutes but listen,_ " yang lebih tua di antara keduanya terdiam. Menunggu kalimat apa yang akan keluar dari yang lebih muda. "Ini hanya sebuah saran. You can take it or leave it. Menurutku, tidak ada salahnya jika kau berhubungan lagi dengan Jongin. Bukan berhubungan dalam maksud pacaran, hanya sebagai teman biasa."

"Aku tahu benar apa yang kau alami waktu ia meninggalkanmu, dan aku berbicara seperti ini bukan karena aku ingin membuka kembali luka lama. Namun karena ini bisa menjadi kesempatan untuk bertanya kepada Jongin apa alasan dibalik perbuatannya tiga tahun lalu. Dan kalau setelahnya kau tidak mau lagi berhubungan dengannya, _then it's fine. It's your choice anyway_."

Disaat seperti ini lah, Kyungsoo mengerti mengapa adiknya bisa menerima beasiswa sejak ia kecil. Mengapa di antara mereka berdua, Soojung lebih dapat diandalkan daripada dirinya. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil.

 _"I'm so lucky to have you, aren't I?"_

Di seberang sana Soojung tertawa. Ia dapat membayangkan kedua pipi adiknya yang mengembang serta ujung matanya yang mengerut lucu.

 _"Well, as long as you remember that,_ Kyung."

-.000.-

Mau seberapa pun ia tidak menyukai saran yang diberikan Soojung, namun adiknya benar. Setidaknya Jongin sudah memiliki usaha untuk menghubunginya meskipun harusnya lelaki itu tahu betapa besar rasa benci Kyungsoo terhadap Jongin.

Saat ia membuka ponsel miliknya, benar saja. Ada sebuah pesan dari nomor yang menghubunginya tadi.

 ** _From: +628-1412-XXXX_**

 _ **Text:** Hey Kyungsoo, ini Jongin._

Melihat teks itu saja, darah Kyungsoo kembali mendidih naik ke ubun-ubun. Ia tahu seharusnya ia membalas pesan itu. Setidaknya dengan kata singkat seperti; hey juga, atau halo, atau hai. Namun bukannya membalas, Kyungsoo malah membuka pesan itu dan menyimpan nomor tersebut dengan nama 'JANGAN DIRESPON!'

Kyungsoo tahu, seharusnya ia mengikuti saran Soojung. Tapi setelah lelaki itu pikir lagi, ia belum siap.

Lagipula, ia tidak ingin dianggap murah dengan langsung merespons teks Jongin. Kalau Jongin memang mau berbicara lagi, pria itu lah yang perlu berusaha sampai Kyungsoo luluh.

-.000.-

"Malam ini ada acara barbeque di rumah Luna, kau mau ikut?"

Willis, salah satu teman Kyungsoo di pelajaran di kelas Bahasa Inggris membuka topik kala Mr. Thomas baru saja mengakhiri kelas lima menit lalu. Kyungsoo memasukkan semua buku ke dalam tas sembari mengingat adakah kegiatan yang harus ia kerjakan untuk hari ini maupun besok.

"Siapa saja yang diundang?"

Willis mengangkat bahu acuh.

Matanya tidak berhenti menatap layar ponselnya. Ia mengenal Luna dari kelas yang mereka ambil bersama saat semester tahun lalu, kemudian bertemu kembali saat Luna mendaftar sebagai salah satu anggota klub vokal.

Dari berita yang ia dengar, keluarga Luna merupakan salah satu keluarga paling kaya di satu kampus tempat mereka belajar. Ayahnya merupakan Panglima Jenderal Angkatan Darat, sementara ibunya adalah salah satu jajaran direksi Bank Indonesia. Intinya, keluarga mereka tidak akan kehabisan uang setidaknya sampai lima generasi mendatang.

"Dia bilang undang siapa saja. _The more the merrier_."

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti. Jongdae mungkin telah mengetahui tentang hal ini, dan mengenal lelaki itu yang selalu kalap ketika mendengar _'Free Food, Free Meat'_ , sudah dipastikan sahabatnya itu akan pergi.

"Aku ikut. Kirimkan saja alamatnya dan jam berapa."

"Sudah aku kirim barusan. Sampai ketemu nanti malam, Soo."

Kyungsoo merogoh kantung celana dan mengambil ponselnya. Benar saja tebakannya saat menyalakan layar ponselnya. Ada tiga notifikasi masuk. Satu merupakan pesan Jongdae yang memaksanya ikut ke acara Luna nanti malam, satu dari Willis yang mengirimkan alamat Luna, dan satu lagi dari pemilik nomor 'JANGAN DIRESPON!'

Lima belas hari sudah berlalu sejak makan malam waktu itu, yang artinya sudah lewat dua minggu sejak Jongin mencoba menghubungi nomor telepon Kyungsoo. Setelah pesan pertama yang berisi basa-basi itu, Jongin masih mencoba menelepon Kyungsoo malamnya dan keesokan harinya. Tapi saat lelaki itu sadar bahwa Kyungsoo tidak akan mengangkat panggilannya, ia beralih taktik. Jongin mulai mengirimkan pesan teks.

Tiga kali sehari.

Biasanya pagi dimulai dengan berbagai kata-kata motivasi untuk memulai hari, siang diisi dengan ingatan tentang betapa pentingnya makan siang, dan malam ditutup oleh ucapan tidur oleh sang mantan dan harapan agar Kyungsoo memimpikannya _(najis banget. amit-amit deh,_ ucap Kyungsoo geli setiap malam sebelum tidur).

Soojung tahu bahwa sarannya berujung sia-sia.

Kyungsoo sudah mengira bahwa adiknya akan marah saat ia membahas hal ini, yang ternyata hanya dibalas oleh tawa kecil Soojung. Wanita itu berkata bahwa sebenarnya ia sudah menduga keputusan kakaknya dan tidak terkejut sama sekali. Serta katanya ini semua kembali ke Kyungsoo karena lelaki itu lah yang memiliki masalah. Bukan dirinya.

Jongdae juga mengetahui hal ini.

Karena waktu itu sahabatnya sedang menggunakan ponselnya untuk bermain game saat teks dari Jongin masuk. Waktu itu isi pesannya seperti ini, 'Rasa lelah yang menyelimuti jiwa, keringat begitu deras membasahi tubuh yang tidak terasa, karena selalu ada bayangmu yang menemani aktifitasku. Untukmu disana, jangan lupa makan ya!' Jongdae yang membaca pesan tersebut langsung tertawa terpingkal-pingkal _("yang benar saja Kyung, siapa orang gila yang mengirimkan rayuan se-norak itu!")_.

Penasaran dengan apa isi teks dari Jongin hari ini, Kyungsoo menggeser notifikasi pesan itu dan membukanya. Oh, siang ini hanya sebuah pesan normal tanpa rayuan picisan yang menjijikan.

 ** _From : JANGAN DIRESPON!_**

 _ **Text:** Hari ini sinar matahari terasa lebih menyengat daripada biasanya. Jangan lupa makan siang dan menyantap es krim vanilla dingin! Because you deserve it :)_

Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa motivasi Jongin mengirimkan semua pesan-pesan tersebut, tapi Kyungsoo tidak akan luluh hanya dengan perlakuan seperti ini.

(Oke, oke, Kyungsoo berbohong. Ia ' _sedikit_ ' menyukai perlakuan Jongin).

-.000.-

Meskipun Kyungsoo juga tinggal di salah satu komplek perumahan paling mewah di Jakarta, tapi harus Kyungsoo akui, rumahnya tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan milik Luna.

Dari sebelum masuk saja, sudah ada empat pria berbadan tegap menjaga depan gerbang dengan senapan panjang menggantung di punggung. Salah satu dari mereka melakukan pengecekan terhadap mobil Jongdae dengan alat radar bom sebelum diperbolehkan masuk.

Kyungsoo dan Jongdae tidak bisa tidak membua mulut saat pintu gerbang dibuka, karena _holy shit_. Daripada rumah, ini lebih cocok disebut sebagai istana. Di tengah halaman terdapat air mancur berelief bunga serta rumah yang terlihat angkuh dengan pilar-pilar tinggi berdiri kokoh juga pintu masuk setinggi hampir dua setengah meter.

Setidaknya ada sekitar tiga puluh orang lebih sudah tiba ketika mereka sampai. Kebanyakan ada yang mereka kenali. Ada Baekhyun, seorang mahasiswa pertukaran pelajar dari Korea yang tidak mengerti kata diam. Irene dan Wendy, temannya di klub vokal. Ada juga Jackson serta Mark. Sedangkan orang yang mengajaknya ke acara ini, Willis belum terlihat batang hidungnya.

"Kalian datang!" Luna yang awalnya sibuk dengan panggangan, segera menghampiri mereka kala keduanya tiba di halaman belakang tempat acaranya berlangsung.

"Kami tidak membawa apa-apa. _I hope you don't mind?_ " Jongdae menimpali dengan nada paling halus yang pernah Kyungsoo dengar selama tiga tahun mereka berteman.

Oh ya, news flash, Jongdae sudah menyukai Luna sejak wanita itu pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di auditorium saat pengenalan kampus. Namun sampai sekarang, tiga tahun setelah kejadian itu, belum ada tanda-tanda pergerakan sama sekali meskipun sudah jelas Luna juga memiliki perasaan yang sama.

"Nah, it's okay. Kehadiran kalian saja sudah cukup, kok." Meskipun Luna menyebutkan kalian, jelas sekali yang ia maksudkan adalah Jongdae. Tatapan matanya saja tidak bisa lepas dari Jongdae hingga Kyungsoo merasa ia tidak seharusnya berada disitu.

" _Sorry to break your lovely bubble_ , guys. Tapi jika aku boleh tahu toiletnya ada dimana ya?"

Jongdae meliriknya dengan sebal sementara Luna tersenyum malu ditemani pipi yang dihiasi warna merah muda.

"Di sisi kanan dekat pintu masuk. Pintunya berwarna cokelat tua. Kau tahu tempatnya kan?"

Lelaki yang ditanya mengangguk cepat kemudian tersenyum polos, "ya aku tahu. Silahkan berbicara lagi!"

Kyungsoo langsung melarikan diri sebelum Jongdae bisa melemparinya dengan sepatu. _Geez that old man_ , memangnya hanya dia saja apa yang bisa menjahili, Kyungsoo juga bisa.

Sembari mencari dimana letak toilet, mata Kyungsoo tidak bisa berhenti memperhatikan interior sekitar. Lampu chandelier besar menggantung agung di tengah ruangan, lantai marmer, guci-guci antik yang berdiri di samping pigura foto anggota keluarga Luna, juga TV pintar dengan besar setidaknya setengah badan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo!" merasa namanya dipanggil, Kyungsoo menengok ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Oh, ternyata Willis. Baru saja dia hendak tersenyum membalas sapaan Willis—

"Wil—"

 _Wait._

 _Is that Kim Jongin that Do Kyungsoo see right now? Walking next to Willis?_

Ia mengedip sekali. Pria itu masih ada. Kedip sekali lagi. Pria itu masih ada!

Seakan bernostalgia terhadap kejadian lima belas hari lalu, seluruh syaraf otaknya kembali menuju mode panik. Semuanya berlarian tidak berarah sambil berteriak kepada Kyungsoo. Lari! Pulang! PULANG! SEKARANG!

Maka Kyungsoo lakukan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan.

Lari.

"Jongdae! Kim Jongdae! Ini buruk! Kita harus pulang sekarang!"

Tidak peduli dengan Irene yang masih berbicara seru dengan Jongdae, Kyungsoo segera menarik sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan memohon. Kyungsoo harus pulang! Ia belum siap bertemu dengan Jongin!

"Kenapa, Soo? Apa yang terjadi?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng namun tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Tangannya masih terus mencengkram erat kemeja Jongdae serta mulutnya merapalkan mantra pulang, pulang, pulang.

Jongdae tersenyum canggung kepada Irene berharap wanita itu maklum. Mereka tengah sibuk membicarakan festival tiga bulan lagi saat sahabatnya datang dengan wajah panik. Kyungsoo sedang mengalami satu dari sekian break down episode yang ia miliki. Dan satu-satunya yang bisa membuat sahabatnya tenang yaitu dengan berbicara baik-baik.

Jongdae melirik ke arah sekitarnya. Tidak ada apa-apa kok, lantas mengapa Kyungsoo mau pulang?

Tidak berapa lama lelaki itu menemukan jawabannya saat Willis masuk bersama pria yang berjalan di sampingnya. Meskipun hanya pernah melihat wajah lelaki itu dari satu-satunya foto yang masih Kyungsoo simpan sampai sekarang di bagian paling bawah dompetnya, Jongdae langsung tahu.

Kim Jongin, ternyata.

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi di antara keduanya menarik napas pelan sebelum berbicara dengan nada setenang mungkin.

"Do Kyungsoo," matanya tidak sengaja bertubrukan dengan Kim Jongin yang tengah menatap sahabatnya khawatir. Di sampingnya, Willis sedang sibuk bercengkerama dengan Luna. "We are not going anywhere. Aku akan tetap di sampingmu untuk memastikan bahwa pria itu tidak akan mengganggumu, oke? Ambil napas pelan-pelan, buang, tarik napas lagi, buang."

Tarik napas, buang.

Tarik napas, buang.

Kyungsoo mengikuti ucapan Jongdae hingga akhirnya deru napasnya kembali normal. Lelaki di sampingnya masih menatap khawatir.

 _"Good?"_

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Jongdae menyeringai puas. "Ayo sekarang kita makan. Ingat tujuan kita hari ini untuk makan sepuasnya."

Walaupun Kyungsoo ingin sekali pulang, tapi setidaknya Jongdae benar-benar menjaga janji yang ia ucapkan. Sahabatnya selalu duduk dekat dengannya dan Kyungsoo bersyukur untuk itu. Ditambah, daging yang Luna hidangkan benar-benar enak seperti restoran buffet hotel bintang lima. Jadi, tidak ada yang bisa Kyungsoo komplain.

Tanpa sadar waktu sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul jam sepuluh malam kala Kyungsoo menyadari Jongdae tidak ada di sampingnya. Matanya menyalak kesana-kemari mencari keberadaan lelaki itu. Namun nihil.

"Apa tadi kau melihat Jongdae?"

Wendy, yang tadinya tengah sibuk berbicara mengenai tugas akhir Mr. Sam, berhenti berbicara saat lawan bicaranya mengalihkan topik. Perempuan itu mengerutkan alis sebentar sebelum menggeleng.

"Terakhir kali aku lihat dia adalah saat kalian mengambil sepiring besar daging."

Kyungsoo tertawa canggung kemudian mereka kembali membicarakan topik yang tadi tengah mereka perbincangkan sembari mata Kyungsoo tidak berhenti melihat sekeliling mencari keberadaan Jongdae.

-.000.-

Sekarang sudah jam setengah dua belas malam tapi Kim Jongdae belum juga muncul di hadapannya. Kyungsoo terduduk di pinggir kolam renang tidak jauh dari halaman belakang sambil tangan menggenggam ponsel sibuk menelpon Jongdae. Ia tidak berhenti mengumpati lelaki itu dalam hati. Acaranya sudah selesai jam sebelas tadi dan sudah banyak orang yang meninggalkan tempat. Kini hanya tersisa beberapa orang yang ia kurang kenal. Sepertinya mereka teman Luna di luar kampus.

Omong-omong berbicara tentang orang luar kampus, malam ini Jongin tidak mengganggunya sama sekali. Jangankan mengganggunya, Kyungsoo bahkan hampir tidak melihatnya sama sekali kecuali saat tadi mereka berpapasan di depan pintu masuk.

 _(Tidak, Kyungsoo tidak mencari Jongin sama sekali kok. Hanya kebetulan saja saat Kyungsoo mencari Jongdae ia menyadari bahwa pria itu juga tidak ada.)_

Kalau Jongdae tadi tidak berjanji bahwa mereka akan pulang bersama sebelum berangkat, harusnya daritadi Kyungsoo pulang saja naik taksi. Daripada harus buang-buang waktu menunggu lelaki itu.

Sekali lagi ia tidak angkat teleponnya, aku akan pulang naik taksi.

Kyungsoo mendumal sendiri sembari mendengar nada panggilan yang kemudian kembali dialihkan ke kotak suara. Ia segera membuka browser untuk mencari nomor telepon taksi dan berencana menghubunginya sekarang juga.

"Loh, kau belum pulang?"

Tiba-tiba Willis sudah berdiri di depannya tanpa Kyungsoo sadari sejak kapan. Mau tidak mau, ia kembali teringat akan kejadian tadi saat dirinya main lari saja tanpa berkata apa-apa. Baguslah Willis tidak menatapnya aneh mengenai masalah tadi.

"Belum, ini aku baru mau mencari taksi. Kau? Kenapa belum pulang?"

Willis tersenyum cerah sembari tangannya menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk berdiri. "Aku baru saja mau pulang. Mau ikut bersamaku tidak?"

Refleks, Kyungsoo melirik sekitarnya. Sedari tadi Jongin tidak ada sama sekali. Artinya pria itu pasti sudah pulang, 'kan?

Willis kembali menyelanya sebelum Kyungsoo sempat menolak. "Ikut denganku lebih baik daripada kau harus buang-buang uang. Sudah ayo."

Kyungsoo hanya pasrah saat ia ditarik begitu saja dengan Willis. Bahkan ia tidak sempat berpamitan terlebih dahulu kepada Luna. Kyungsoo hanya berharap bahwa Willis pulang sendiri. Ia terus berdoa dalam hati agar Jongin sudah pulang, Willis hanya sendiri, Kyungsoo tidak perlu berada satu mobil dengan Jongin, tolong, tolong, tolong.

"Omong-omong," keduanya sudah sampai di depan Fortuner putih yang mesinnya sudah menyala. "Kau duduk di depan saja ya, Soo, soalnya aku turun duluan."

Walau tidak mengerti apa maksud Willis, Kyungsoo menuruti kata-kata temannya itu dan membuka pintu penumpang depan serta langsung masuk saja kemudian memasang sabuk pengaman.

Tanpa menyadari kalau mobil ini adalah milik Jongin.

Seakan tahu bahwa Kyungsoo akan bereaksi minta turun, si pengemudi langsung mengendarai mobilnya cepat sebelum kalimat protes sempat keluar dari mulut sang penumpang.

-.000.-

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, harus Kyungsoo katakan, _awkward._

Tidak ada yang berbicara sama sekali. Hell, jangankan berbicara, suasana di dalam mobil terasa sangat mencekat. Radio tidak dinyalakan. Bahkan Willis yang duduk di kursi belakang sibuk bermain dengan ponsel miliknya tanpa bersuara sama sekali.

Sesaat setelah Willis turun, suasana di dalam mobil malah semakin tegang. Seakan-akan sama seperti seorang dokter yang akan memberi tahu berapa lama estimasi waktu pasiennya bisa hidup.

Kyungsoo menyibukkan dirinya dengan bermain dengan ponsel miliknya. Buka berbagai media sosial, mencari alasan mengapa kelinci tidak bisa minum air, atau apapun itu untuk membuang waktunya. Saat ini mereka masih berada di daerah Ancol. Sedangkan untuk sampai di rumah Kyungsoo yang berada di daerah Pondok Indah setidaknya dibutuhkan waktu sekitar empat puluh lima menit lagi.

Sudah hampir setengah perjalanan terlewati saat pria yang duduk di kursi pengemudi berdeham yang terdengar sekali dibuat-buat. Kyungsoo pura-pura tidak mendengar dan kembali membaca bahasan halaman situs di ponselnya 'Tujuh tanda kamu sudah berhasil melupakan mantan'.

Kyungsoo membaca dengan serius kata per kata yang ditulis di situs tersebut—yang diganggu lagi oleh dehaman bohongan Jongin.

'Jika kalian merasa sudah benar-benar melupakan mantan, coba dulu yuk simak tanda-tanda di bawah ini untuk memastikan!

Kamu sudah bisa bersikap apatis terhadap mantan'

Uh, dengan sikap Kyungsoo yang seperti ini, ia sudah jelas apatis, 'kan?!

"Kyungsoo," Jongin bersuara pelan membelah keheningan di antara mereka. Lelaki yang dipanggil menyahut tanpa sadar, "hm?"

 _'Kamu tidak lagi menanyakan kabar mantan pada temannya'_

Ketika mereka putus tidak ada satu pun yang tau keberadaan Jongin dimana. Oke! Dua poin sudah ia dapatkan.

Jongin berdeham lagi, "aku dengar kau satu fakultas dengan Willis."

"Ya. Kami sama-sama mengambil hukum."

Meskipun Kyungsoo tidak menyadarinya, tapi pria yang duduk di kursi pengemudi mulai tersenyum kecil mendengar responnya.

"Kau sudah semester berapa? Kapan mulai magang?"

 _'Kamu mulai merasakan hasrat ketertarikan kepada orang lain'_

Jika ada tidak ada orang yang membuatnya tertarik memangnya langsung mengartikan ia tidak bisa move on? Enak saja. Bisa-bisanya artikel ini main membuat konklusi seenaknya.

"Semester lima. Belum ditentukan."

"Kau sudah mulai berpikir tentang tema skripsimu nanti?"

 _'Kamu tidak lagi menghindari tempat-tempat yang membuatmu teringat tentang mantan'_

Lucu sekali. Jangankan menghindari tempat-tempat, ia malah sedang duduk di dalam mobil sang mantan itu sendiri. Hanya berdua pula.

"Kau tahu, jika kau butuh bantuan tentang tugas aku bisa membantumu," ucap Jongin dengan nada bersahabatnya.

"Atau jika kau mau, aku bisa memberikanmu soft copy skripsiku. Untuk mempermudahmu dalam menentukan tema nanti."

"Atau kalau pun kau ingin menggunakan tema yang sama denganku juga tidak masalah. Aku siap membantu."

Kyungsoo mematikan layar ponselnya dan memasukkannya serta menatap wajah Jongin dengan datar.

 _"Look. After you disappear without traces for three fucking years, do you think you have the right to act so nicely to me now? No. So shut your mouth up."_

 _Ouch._

 _Did Jongin just flinch?_

Jika setelah Sehun pulang dikatakan bahwa suasana mobil ini begitu tegang, maka sekarang lebih tegang lagi hingga rasanya tidak ada oksigen meskipun pendingin mobil berfungsi dengan baik. Jongin tidak lagi berusaha membuat percakapan dan Kyungsoo tidak lagi memiliki keinginan untuk kembali membaca artikel tadi.

Ia tahu ucapannya telah menyakiti hati Jongin, harusnya ia minta maaf sekarang. Bilang kepada lelaki itu bahwa apa yang ia ucapkan barusan hanyalah refleks. Minta maaf karena ia tidak berniat untuk menyakiti pria itu. Serta terima kasih karena setidaknya sudah mencoba mencairkan suasana. Tetapi karena ia adalah Do Kyungsoo, lelaki dengan gengsi super tinggi, jelas saja tidak akan ada ucapan maaf keluar dari mulutnya.

Satu hal yang sedari tadi Kyungsoo tunggu akhirnya terkabul juga. Fortuner putih tersebut akhirnya sampai juga di depan halaman rumahnya. Lelaki yang lebih muda dari mereka berdua segera bergerak melepas sabuk pengaman dengan cepat. Namun bukannya terbuka, platnya tidak bisa ditekan. Ia kembali mencoba lagi, tapi tetap tidak bisa.

 _"Stupid seatbelt. Fuck."_ Kyungsoo meracau pelan sembari tetap berusaha membuka sabuk pengamannya sendiri. Hingga akhirnya ia merasakan tangannya dijauhkan dari _seatbelt_ dan digantikan oleh tangan lain yang menekan platnya dengan perlahan menarik sabuknya keluar perlahan-lahan.

Sebelum ia keluar dari mobil tersebut, Jongin sempat menatapnya dengan mata sendu dan senyuman miring serta ucapan _good night_ yang entah mengapa terdengar pilu keluar dari mulutnya.

Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menyukai tatapan itu.

-.000.-

Kafetaria bukan lah tempat paling bagus untuk tidur. Suara nyaring sendok yang bertubrukan dengan piring, suara ngilu kursi kayu bergesekan dengan lantai, juga belum lagi ditambah suara bising para murid yang saling berbicara satu sama lain. Kyungsoo tahu benar akan hal ini. Tapi dia membutuhkan paling tidak sepuluh menit istirahat saja agar ia punya tenaga demi kelas selanjutnya.

Kemarin malam, Kyungsoo tidak bisa tidur. Meskipun ia sudah menghitung domba sampai seribu, bolak-balik di kasur hingga lapar, bahkan melakukan sit up sampai lima puluh kali, tapi tidak ada cara yang ampuh. Matanya tetap terbuka dan otaknya tidak berhenti mengingat kejadian kemarin malam.

Tatapan sendu dan senyum miring Jongin membuatnya merasa bersalah. Belum lagi ditambah pesan singkat yang pria itu kirimkan setelah Kyungsoo sampai di kamarnya.

 ** _From: JANGAN DIRESPON!_**

 _ **Text:** Terima kasih sudah mau mendengar ucapan basa-basiku.  
Good night, Soo._

"Untuk seseorang yang baru saja makan daging dengan porsi tidak tahu malu kemarin malam, kau terlihat buruk."

"Diam dan biarkan aku tidur sebentar." Kyungsoo melenguh panjang. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni omong kosong Baekhyun sekarang. Belum lagi ditambah dengan suara berisik Jongdae jika nanti lelaki itu sudah datang.

"Sepertinya seseorang sedang berada dalam mood yang buruk."

 _Speak of the devil._

Baru saja sebentar disebut namanya, sudah datang saja.

"Jika kau tidak meninggalkanku kemarin malam, aku tidak akan seperti ini." Sadar bahwa harapan untuk tidur dan gabungan suara antara Jongdae-Baekhyun tidak pernah sejalan, Kyungsoo menaikkan kepalanya dan menatap Jongdae dengan tajam. "Lagipula, kemana kau kemarin? Sejauh yang aku ingat seseorang berjanji untuk berada di sampingku dan mengantarku pulang."

Lelaki yang baru saja datang tersenyum malu, pipinya tiba-tiba memerah sendiri. Sesuatu yang bukan Jongdae sekali. Ada apa ini?

"Apa yang terjadi kemarin malam?"

Kyungsoo menatap selidik Jongdae yang tidak mau menatapnya balik. Belum sempat lelaki yang ditanya membuka mulut, lelaki yang satunya lagi menjawab.

"Kau tidak tahu? Jongdae resmi menghancurkan titel perjakanya kemarin malam."

Baekhyun menyeringai lebar, Jongdae masih belum berbicara juga. Sedangkan otak Kyungsoo masih menyerap info yang baru saja ia terima pelan-pelan baru matanya membelalak lebar saat mengerti maksud Baekhyun.

"Jongdae dengan siapa? Dengan Luna? Akhirnya? Setelah tiga tahun bermain kejar-kejaran?" Baekhyun mengangguk, "aku melihat mereka berdua terburu-buru masuk ke sebuah kamar seperti sedang dikejar sesuatu. Atau kalau mau diperjelas, sedang dikejar oleh nafsu."

Wajah lelaki yang diperbincangkan merah padam. Bahkan warna itu pun sampai merambat ke kedua telinganya. Kyungsoo tertawa senang. Ikut bahagia bahwa akhirnya sahabatnya ini tidak perlu lagi memandang wanita pujaan dari kejauhan lagi. Meskipun ia harus siap ke depannya akan dijadikan sebagai nyamuk.

"Cukup tentangku. Lalu bagaimana denganmu semalam? Kau pulang dengan siapa?"

Lantas tawa di bibir Kyungsoo seketika lenyap. Lagi-lagi ia kembali teringat akan kemarin malam dan perasaan aneh yang menggantung di dadanya. Ia tidak suka dengan ini.

"Willis," ucapnya singkat.

Kyungsoo tidak ingin membahas ini lebih lanjut, dan ia harap Jongdae mengerti sinyal yang diberikan Kyungsoo. Ketika Jongdae hanya mengangguk mengerti dan tidak berkata apapun, lelaki yang lebih pendek sudah menghela napas lega.

Naas karena Baekhyun tiba-tiba menyahut asal, "kalian tahu tidak nama pria yang kemarin malam datang bersama Willis? _I swear to God he is drop dead gorgeous._ Jika pria itu menyuruhku makan seribu timun untuk bisa masuk ke dalam celananya, akan aku turuti."

Mata Jongdae seketika membesar dan bibirnya terbuka. Kyungsoo meloloskan desahan napas sambil bibirnya mengutuk mulut besar Baekhyun.

"Jangan bilang kemarin malam kau pulang bersama Jongin?"

Lelaki yang ditanya masih terdiam serta memasang raut tidak nyaman. Baekhyun yang tidak tahu apapun tentang keadaan kembali meracau.

"Namanya Jongin? Kau punya nomornya tidak, Dae?"

"Do Kyungsoo," yang paling muda di antara ketiganya terus terdiam dan melirik benda apapun agar tidak bertatapan langsung dengan Jongdae. Tapi seorang Kim Jongdae tidak akan menyerah semudah itu. Maka ia mencoba lagi dengan nada lebih halus dan tidak mengancam. "Apa yang terjadi semalam? Kau tahu aku tidak akan menghakimimu, Soo."

Dan seperti biasanya, Kyungsoo yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan rahasia dari Jongdae menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi malam itu tanpa terkecuali.

Meskipun ada Baekhyun yang memasang wajah bingung tidak mengerti apa-apa dan hanya terdiam mendengarkan. Kyungsoo belum sempat menghubungi sang adik karena saat ini Soojung tengah menjalani ujian akhir sebelum nanti menghabiskan sepanjang liburan semesternya selama dua bulan di Jakarta.

"Ucapan maaf sudah berada di ujung lidahku, tapi mulutku tidak mau terbuka. Entah mengapa aku merasa bersalah kepadanya."

Jongdae memasang wajah berpikir tidak lama kemudian membuka mulutnya, "kau bisa mengucapkan maaf lewat pesan. Atau jika kau terlalu gengsi untuk mengucapkan maaf, ucapkan saja terima kasih. Aku rasa ia akan langsung tahu maksudmu."

Ponsel yang berada di kantung celana Kyungsoo bergetar.

Sedang dibicarakan, pesan dari Jongin untuk siang ini baru saja masuk. Jongdae tidak berujar, melainkan matanya menyampaikan harapan kepada Kyungsoo untuk mengirim pesan. Tangan Kyungsoo bergerak dengan sendirinya, dan tanpa ia sadari, lelaki itu sudah menekan tombol kirim.

 ** _For: JANGAN DIRESPON!_**

 _ **Text:** Thanks._

Belum ada satu menit, ponselnya bergetar lagi menandakan ada pesan baru masuk. Kyungsoo tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan mendapat balasan secepat kilat. Jawaban pria itu sederhana, namun Kyungsoo tidak bisa menghentikan senyum yang terkembang di bibirnya.

 ** _From: JANGAN DIRESPON!_**

 _ **Text:** Anytime, Prince :)_

Walaupun Kyungsoo enggan mengakui hal ini, namun pesan itu berhasil membuatnya bersemangat masuk ke kelas Bahasa Perancis yang biasa terkenal sebagai kelas paling membosankan selama dua jam penuh.

-.000.-

Entah berawal sejak kapan, Kyungsoo mulai membalas pesan-pesan Jongin.

Mungkin saat itu ia sedang bosan, merasa tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa meskipun setumpuk tugas rangkuman menanti di meja. Mungkin saat itu ia sedang senang karena ibu memasak doenjang jjigae kesukaannya, atau karena hari itu dua kelasnya ditiadakan.

Mula-mula hanya kata-kata singkat seperti; 'ya, terima kasih,' 'kau juga,' 'semangat,' 'jangan lupa makan juga,' pada dua minggu pertama. Kemudian pria yang lebih tua mulai bercerita tentang kegiataannya hari itu sampai Kyungsoo perlahan-lahan hapal jadwal Jongin.

Hari Senin merupakan hari bertemu dengan klien, Selasa dan Kamis malam digunakan untuk fitness di klub kompleks rumah, Rabu adalah waktunya menyantap makanan cepat saji, Jumat digunakan sebagai waktu berkumpul dengan Chanyeol dan Junmyeon jika mereka tidak ada meeting dadakan, serta akhir pekan dipakai untuk bermalas-malasan di tempat tidur hingga Senin kembali menjemput.

Selama satu bulan Kyungsoo hanya menjawab seadanya hingga akhirnya tanpa sadar lelaki itu juga menceritakan kegiatan sehari-harinya.

Ia bahkan sudah mulai terbiasa mengeluh kepada Jongin tentang tugas liburan semester yang menumpuk, dosen-dosen menyebalkan yang tidak bisa membiarkannya memiliki liburan menyenangkan, persiapan magang, Jongdae yang memaksanya untuk pergi liburan bertiga dengan Luna, dan berbagai hal tidak penting lainnya.

Soojung sudah kembali ke Jakarta satu bulan lalu. Perempuan itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang Kyungsoo yang akhir-akhir ini sibuk dengan ponselnya. Memang awalnya sang adik sempat bertanya, namun saat perempuan itu melihat kontak nama yang tengah berbicara dengan kakaknya, ia langsung mengerti dan tersenyum maklum.

Ia tidak bercerita kepada Jongdae sama sekali mengenai hal ini. Kyungsoo tidak ingin mengganggu sahabatnya yang tengah menikmati fase indah sebagai pasangan baru dengan Luna. Sementara Baekhyun sudah kembali ke Korea sebelum lelaki itu sempat mengerti apa hubungan Kyungsoo dengan Jongin.

Kyungsoo telah mengganti nama kontak Jongin dari 'JANGAN DIRESPON!' menjadi 'Respon saat bosan saja' satu bulan lalu hingga sekarang ia ubah lagi menjadi sesuatu yang akhirnya normal.

 ** _From: kim_**

 _ **Text:** Di hari-hari seperti ini aku mempertanyakan  
kepada Tuhan mengapa aku harus dilahirkan._

 ** _For: kim_**

 _ **Text:** bad day?_

 _ **From:** kim_

 _ **Text:** Worst._

 _Hari ini baru hari Senin malam, berarti Jongin baru bertemu salah satu klien menyebalkan lagi tadi. Entah terlalu banyak permintaan, pemarah, atau tidak bisa diajak kerja sama. Jongin sudah menceritakan banyak tipe klien yang membuat Kyungsoo semakin tidak siap menghadapi dunia kerja._

 ** _For: kim_**

 _ **Text:** mau bercerita?_

 ** _From: kim_**

 _ **Text:** mind if i call you? Aku terlalu lelah untuk mengetik._

Ini, adalah pertama kali Jongin mengajaknya untuk bertelpon sejak pertama kali ia menelpon setelah jamuan malam itu. Selama ini keduanya hanya bertukar pesan tanpa ada yang membahas masalah pada saat acara Luna malam itu. Sejak kejadian tersebut, mereka memang belum bertemu lagi. Baru saja ia hendak ke kamar Soojung, adiknya masuk ke kamarnya terlebih dulu.

"Instingku mengatakan bahwa kau akan mencariku. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk masuk kesini untuk memastikan." Soojung mengendikkan bahu kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kasur yang dilapisi seprjai warna hitam milik Kyungsoo.

" _How cute_ , karena aku memang baru saja mau ke kamarmu. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan."

Adiknya menatap dia skeptis kemudian bertanya, "tentang hal apa? Tumben sekali. Padahal selama sebulan aku disini kau menganggapku seperti hantu, tidak terlihat."

Kyungsoo menyengir polos, tangannya menggaruk kepala asal. Ia membasahi bibir bawahnya yang kering dan menatap si adik. "Jongin mengajakku bertelepon."

Wajah kaget Soojung bukanlah wajah yang ia harapkan untuk merespon. "Kalian belum bertelepon? _God_ , Kyungsoo, aku tidak menyangka kau akan selama ini."

Kali ini, giliran Kyungsoo yang menatap lawan bicaranya sambil mengangkat alis, "maksudmu?"

Soojung berdeham kemudian mengambil ancang-ancang untuk keluar dari kamar sang kakak. Sesaat sebelum menutup pintu, perempuan itu menatap kakaknya. "Intinya, jika kau memang mampu untuk tidak panik saat dia menelponmu, silahkan. Tapi jika kau belum siap, bilang saja kepadanya kau punya urusan lain atau sibuk. Kurasa Jongin juga akan langsung mengerti."

Setelah Soojung keluar, Kyungsoo kembali menatap layar ponsel miliknya dan membaca ulang pesan dari pria yang lebih tua. Tak berapa lama, sebuah notifikasi muncul lagi di kotak pesannya.

 ** _From: kim_**

 _ **Text:** Jika kau sibuk juga tidak apa. Akan aku ketikkan saja._

 _Yang Kyungsoo ketik selanjutnya, adalah murni tanpa pemikiran sama sekali. Bahkan sebelum ia sendiri menyadari ia menulis itu, pesan tersebut sudah terlanjur terkirim._

 ** _For : kim_**

 _ **Text:** no, it's alright. aku sedang kosong sekarang_

Bunyi dering telepon datang kurang dari tiga puluh detik setelah ia mengirim pesan tersebut.

Apakah ia siap mengangkat telepon ini? Apa ia siap mendengar suara Jongin lagi? Ini sudah sebulan lebih, ia pasti bisa, kan? Saat tubuhnya hampir saja kembali panik karena terlalu banyak berpikir, Kyungsoo sebisa mungkin mencoba untuk tenang. Jangan panik. Ambil nafas, tahan, buang. Ulangi lagi. Ambil nafas, tahan, buang. Tarik nafas lagi, tahan, buang.

Sesudah memastikan bahwa ia sudah cukup tenang, ibu jarinya menggeser tombol warna hijau dan ponselnya ia dekatkan ke telinga.

"Halo?" suaranya bergetar, ia harap pria di seberang sana tidak akan menyadari.

" _Hey. You're good_?" Seharusnya Kyungsoo yang bertanya pertanyaan itu, bukan malah sebaliknya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk meskipun pria itu tidak bisa melihatnya, "yeah," ia berdeham sekali, "jadi apa yang terjadi?"

Pria di seberang sana menghela napas lelah. Kyungsoo diam menunggu sampai Jongin membuka suaranya kembali. " _Kau tahu Pak William?_ "

Meskipun ia berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan tentang suara Jongin, tapi ia tidak bisa tidak menyadari bahwa dalam jangka waktu tiga tahun, suara pria itu jauh lebih berat daripada dulu. Juga terdengar lebih tenang. Suaranya seperti es krim vanilla yang meleleh di tengah teriknya sinar matahari. Menenangkan, tapi sekaligus membuat orang merasa, panas.

 _What the fuck Kyungsoo, snap the fucking out of it._

"Pak William? Aku rasa keluarga kami pernah makan malam bersama keluarganya. Seingatku dia salah satu supplier terbesar perusahaan?"

" _Ya, Pak William yang itu,_ " Jongin kembali terdiam dan menghela napas lagi, " _tadi aku baru bertemu dengannya. Ia bilang ingin menghentikan kontrak dengan perusahaan kalau perusahaan tidak menaikkan harga barang lima puluh persen dari harga biasa untuk kontrak selanjutnya._ "

"Kenapa begitu tiba-tiba? Bukankah selama ini tidak ada masalah?"

" _Memang. Tapi tadi pagi ia tiba-tiba masuk ke ruanganku dan berteriak tentang betapa perusahaan tidak membayarnya dengan adil, serta ancaman kalau kami tidak membayar sesuai harga yang ia inginkan maka mereka akan mencari perusahaan lain untuk diajak kerja sama, blablabla. Aku sudah mencoba mengajaknya berbicara dengan kepala dingin tapi dia tidak ingin mendengar sama sekali._ "

Helaan napas kembali terdengar dari seberang sana. Kyungsoo dapat membayangkan saat ini Jongin tengah memejamkan mata sambil mengurut keningnya. " _Aku ingin kembali menjadi bocah ingusan yang hanya tahu main dan tidur. Being an adult_ _sucks._ "

Kyungsoo tertawa ringan kemudian meraih guling di sampingnya. Memikirkan haruskah ia berucap atau diam sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbicara, "kadang aku sering berdoa kepada Tuhan untuk kembali memasukkanku ke dalam penis ayahku. Balik ke bentuk sperma. Siapa tahu bukan aku yang berhasil menembus sel telur."

Ucapan tersebut berhasil membuat Jongin terkikik geli.

Padahal apa yang ia ucapkan tidak terlalu lucu. Pria itu bahkan tidak berhenti tertawa hingga bermenit-menit setelahnya. Mau tidak mau Kyungsoo juga ikut tertawa, karena siapa yang tidak ikut tertawa mendengar tawa lengking Jongin? Meskipun suara bicara yang lebih tua berubah, namun suara tertawanya tetap sama.

" _Omong-omong,_ " Jongin kembali membuka topik saat ia sudah berhasil menenangkan diri. Kyungsoo menggumam kecil, memusatkan perhatiannya kembali serta memeluk gulingnya lebih erat. " _Bagaimana liburanmu? Jadi pergi ke Puncak?_ "

"Masih belum tahu. Jongdae merengek setiap hari di telepon. Dan cukup tahu saja, suara merengeknya tidak lucu sama sekali."

" _Jika kau tidak ingin pergi, katakan saja padanya dengan jelas._ "

"Kau tidak tahu berapa kali aku sudah mengatakan tidak. Tapi lelaki seperti Jongdae mana pernah menerima kata selain ya. Mungkin kalian harus bertemu lain kali dan rasakan sendiri betapa susahnya berbicara normal dengan Jongdae."

Raut cemberut dan kedua kaki menginjak-injak lantai serta rengekan merajuk adalah hal-hal yang lewat saat Kyungsoo mengingat tentang sifat keras kepala Jongdae. Umur dua puluh dua tidak menghentikan Jongdae untuk bertingkah layaknya anak kecil umur lima tahun.

" _Ya, mungkin lain kali,_ " ada jeda sejenak, " _jika ada kesempatan_."

Mereka berpindah topik membahas hal lain. Dari hal serius membahas politik yang tengah hangat di berita hingga hal-hal konyol seperti apakah kura-kura dapat bertahan hidup jika cangkangnya dilepas paksa. Kyungsoo terpaksa menghentikan Jongin yang tengah sibuk membahas menu baru di kafetaria kantor saat baterai ponselnya tinggal tersisa lima persen. Keduanya bahkan tidak sadar sudah berbicara hampir tiga jam. Matanya melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam.

"Hey Jongin. Maaf memotongmu tapi bateraiku sudah merah."

" _Oh ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku matikan sambungannya. Terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkan ocehanku._ "

Lelaki yang lebih muda terkekeh. Ia dapat mendengar suara ribut dari sisi satunya. Sepertinya Jongin sudah menarik selimut dan bersiap untuk tidur.

"Bukan masalah besar. Selamat malam, Jongin."

" _Selamat malam, Kyungsoo_."

Selang beberapa detik setelah Kyungsoo mematikan sambungan, ia mengirimkan pesan singkat selamat malam kepada Jongin lalu menyambungkan ponsel tersebut ke aliran listrik dan mematikannya.

 _Talking with Jongin is surprisingly... nice._

Tidak ada kecanggungan sama sekali, malah skieperti berbicara dengan teman lama. Topik mengalir dengan sendirinya. Nyaris tidak ada saat dimana hening menguasai mereka lebih dari lima belas detik. Pria yang lebih tua seperti kamus berjalan. Selalu tahu semua jawaban dari pertanyaan konyol Kyungsoo.

Sepanjang mereka berbicara Jongin tidak mengungkit perihal masa lalu dan Kyungsoo tidak berniat membahas hal itu sama sekali.

Ia belum siap mendengar apa pun itu alasan Jongin meninggalkannya tiga tahun lalu.

-.000.-

Satu hal yang paling Kyungsoo benci ketika memasuki toko di mall adalah pramuniaga.

Mereka terus-terusan berdiri di belakang dan mengamati setiap pergerakan yang Kyungsoo lakukan. Belum lagi asumsi jika konsumen menyentuh produk, maka konsumen akan membeli produk tersebut. Serta rekomendasi mereka terhadap produk-produk lainnya. Sehingga bukannya Kyungsoo serius mencari barang, konsentrasinya malah semakin terpecah.

Dua hari lagi ibunya akan berulang tahun. Kyungsoo, yang ingin menunjukkan bukti kasih sayangnya kepada sang ibu, tengah mencari kado terbaik untuk memenangkan kompetisi dadakan usulan ayahnya; siapa memberi kado yang bisa membuat Mrs. Do menangis terharu maka permintaannya akan dikabulkan oleh pihak yang kalah.

Tapi saat Kyungsoo tengah mencari kado di salah satu toko baju bermerek mahal sebuah mall tidak jauh dari kantor ayahnya, ia tidak bisa fokus mencari akibat pramuniaga yang terus-terusan berdiri di belakangnya, mengawasi setiap pergerakan Kyungsoo sambil menawari baju-baju lain.

Merasa sudah terlalu malas untuk mencari di toko ini, akhirnya Kyungsoo meninggalkan senyum kecil kepada sang pramuniaga dan bergegas keluar dari toko tersebut. Dalam hati ia salut terhadap ibu dan adiknya yang tahan diikuti pramuniaga kemana-mana setiap berbelanja.

Sementara jika Kyungsoo pergi ke mall ia hanya duduk di food court bersama sang Ayah, bermain di game center, atau menonton film yang sedang tayang di bioskop.

Matanya menelisik ke dalam ruangan setiap toko yang ia lewati. Toko baju, parfum, baju, pakaian dalam, baju lagi, body lotion. Lama-lama lebih baik Kyungsoo membeli sebuket besar bunga lili kesukaan sang Ibu saja dan kartu ucapan daripada harus bingung memilih berbagai macam warna dan pola baju yang sebenarnya sama semua bagi Kyungsoo.

Ponsel di genggamannya bergetar. Ia menyalakan layar dan menemukan sebuah pesan aneh dari Jongin.

 ** _From: kim_**

 _ **Text:** Arah jam 6._

Lelaki yang menerima pesan menengok ke arah kanan dan kirinya, tapi tidak menemukan apa-apa. Jadi ia hanya mengangkat bahu acuh dan kembali berjalan lagi, mengabaikan pesan Jongin tanpa membalasnya. Lalu setelahnya bukan lagi pesan yang masuk melainkan panggilan masuk dari Jongin.

" _Bodoh. Aku bilang arah jam enam, bukan jam sembilan atau jam tiga."_

Dengan itu Kyungsoo membalikkan badan dan menemukan bahwa Jongin yang berbalut kemeja putih dan dasi berwarna biru dengan titik-titik putih tengah tersenyum melambaikan tangan ke arahnya dan mematikan sambungan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kyungsoo bertanya kala Jongin sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

Sekarang ia jadi terlihat pendek sekali, kepalanya bahkan hanya setinggi leher Jongin. Salahkan kaki jenjang dua meter pria yang lebih tua itu. Dengan Kyungsoo yang menggunakan kaus berkerah hitam polos Giordano dan celana jeans biru dongker berdiri di samping Jongin yang menggunakan pakaian kantor rapih, mereka terlihat seperti seorang ayah muda yang tengah mengajak anak remajanya berjalan-jalan.

"Bosan dengan kafetaria kantor jadi ingin makan disini, kau? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Setelah telepon mengenai Jongin yang mengeluh tentang Pak William waktu itu, obrolan mereka mulai beralih dari awalnya teks pagi sampai malam menjadi teks pada pagi dan siang lalu bertelepon malamnya. Obrolan malam mereka pun kebanyakan hanya berbicara mengenai kegiatan pada hari itu dan membahas topik-topik konyol. Keduanya sudah berbicara hampir tiga minggu hingga Kyungsoo tidak lagi merasa panik jika Jongin menghubunginya tiba-tiba.

"Mencari hadiah untuk Ibu, tapi tidak ada yang bagus. Jadi kurasa lebih baik beli bunga saja."

"Sudah makan?"

Tepat sebelum Kyungsoo menjawab kalau ia belum makan, perut Kyungsoo sudah menjawab terlebih dulu dengan berbunyi keras. Kyungsoo menggaruk rambutnya malu sementara pria yang lebih tua tertawa geli.

"Aku tahu restoran ramen yang enak, mau?"

Ramen? Mendengarnya saja sudah membuat mulutnya berlomba-lomba memproduksi saliva. Mie keriting kenyal, kuah kaldu kental, daging sapi yang lembut, telur rebus setengah matang, siapa yang bisa menolak?

"Melihat air liur yang keluar dari mulutmu berarti aku anggap kau mau. Yasudah ayo."

Baru saja lelaki yang lebih muda ingin mengelak bahwa ia tidak semenjijikan itu, tapi perasaan basah saat ia mengelap sudut bibirnya mengatakan hal sebaliknya. Mengaku kalah, Kyungsoo mengikuti Jongin dalam diam dan muka memerah.

-.000.-

Restoran yang Jongin maksud, ternyata adalah restoran yang baru saja buka di mall ini dua minggu lalu. Setelah Jongdae gagal mengajak Kyungsoo untuk liburan bertiga ke Puncak, Jongdae tidak berhenti mengajak sahabatnya mencoba restoran ini. Tapi akhirnya tidak jadi karena lelaki itu ke tempat ini dengan kekasihnya.

"Pesan apa pun yang kau mau. Aku yang bayar."

"Serius?"

Mata Kyungsoo berbinar mendengar ucapan pria yang lebih tua. Ia mengamati menu dengan baik dan memutuskan makanan apa saja yang ingin ia coba. Jongin bilang pesan apa pun, dan Kyungsoo yang sama kalapnya seperti Jongdae saat mendengar kata makan gratis (meski ia sendiri tidak mau mengakuinya), akan menggunakan kesempatan ini baik-baik.

Setelah memesan dua ramen dan banyak _side dish_ , Kyungsoo mengamati interior restorannya dengan saksama. Lantainya berlapiskan dengan kayu, sehingga bunyi ketukan antara sepatu dengan lantai dapat terdengar tapi bukan bunyi yang mengganggu. Satu ruangan ini setidaknya bisa menampung sekitar lima puluh konsumen dengan jumlah setidaknya lima belas meja.

Meja dan kursi yang tidak memiliki sandaran juga terbuat dari kayu jati. Di langit-langit restoran tergantung banyak lampion yang dililit oleh bunga sakura palsu. Meskipun lampu sudah dinyalakan semua, dinding cokelat gelap restoran memberikan kesan remang-remang dan suasana yang membawa pengunjung seperti berada di Jepang.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan memesan sebanyak itu."

Kyungsoo mengulum senyum polos, "makanya jangan asal bilang pesan apa pun, karena aku akan benar-benar memesan semauku."

"Selama kau bisa menghabiskan semuanya, aku tidak masalah."

"Tenang saja. Aku juga ingat tentang bagaimana kau membenci orang yang tidak bisa menghabiskan makanannya."

Pergerakan tangan Jongin di meja terhenti.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang berucap kini tengah memejamkan matanya erat. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia tidak sengaja mengungkit tentang kebersamaan mereka tiga tahun lalu. Dulu setiap kali mereka kencan, Jongin selalu mengeluh saat melihat jika piring di sekitar mereka yang masih terisi dengan makanan dan ketika Kyungsoo tidak menghabiskan makanannya.

Kecanggungan melanda di antara mereka. Tidak ada di antara keduanya yang berani membuka pembicaraan. Kyungsoo melirik Jongin dari sudut matanya, pria yang lebih tua masih diam tidak bergerak sama sekali. Kyungsoo merasa ia harus setidaknya mengalihkan topik pembicaraan ini. Tapi karena Do Kyungsoo dan suasana baik tidak pernah berkesinambungan, ia malah semakin mengacaukannya dengan melanjutkan topiknya lagi.

"Aku ingat waktu kau memarahiku habis-habisan karena tidak bisa menghabiskan sepiring nasi goreng."

Ujung bibir Jongin tertarik sedikit ke atas, pria itu tersenyum?

"Ah, ya aku juga ingat waktu itu. Saat itu uangku pas-pasan dan kau malah dengan seenaknya bilang sudah kenyang. Bagaimana tidak panas mendengarnya?"

Kyungsoo menyengir sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ya, maaf. Waktu itu aku benar-benar sudah kenyang. Tapi kan setelahnya setiap kali kita makan aku selalu habis! Yang ini juga akan aku habiskan, kok."

Jongin mengangguk saja meskipun matanya menyiratkan ketidakyakinan. Kyungsoo refleks meraih sumpit dan mengambil ancang-ancang seperti mau melempar ke arah pria di hadapannya.

"Sejak saat itu aku selalu menghabiskan makanan, tahu! Lihat saja! Hari ini juga akan aku habiskan."

"Kau ingat waktu kita makan dim-sum di Mall Puri? Kau juga bilang pasti habis? Akhirnya juga aku yang harus menghabiskan semuanya."

Kyungsoo mendelik kesal. Bibirnya tanpa sadar maju, pertanda ia kesal. Yang ia tidak duga adalah sebuah tangan menjawil gemas pipinya. Belum sempat ia melayangkan protes, pelayan sudah membawa makanan pesanan mereka yang berhasil membuat Kyungsoo melupakan niat protesnya.

"Selamat makan."

 _"Itadakimasu!"_

Sepanjang makan siang, keduanya bertukar cerita lagi. Atau lebih tepat Kyungsoo mengeluh tentang waktu liburnya yang tinggal sisa dua minggu lagi dan Jongin mendengarkan dengan saksama. Sesekali Jongin berbicara tentang merindukan ketiga puddle kesayangannya yang ia tinggal di rumah orang tuanya; Monggu, Jjanggu, dan Jjangah.

Jika awalnya Kyungsoo menduga salah bicaranya akan membuat keadaan menjadi canggung, maka hipotesanya salah besar. Mereka malah seperti berada di sebuah kencan.

 _(_ Tidak, bukan Kyungsoo yang menganggapnya seperti itu.)

-.000.-

"Terima kasih untuk makanannya!"

Kyungsoo menyesap teh ocha hangatnya sambil memegang perut. Kenyang sekali, rasanya sampai ingin muntah. Tidak pernah sebelumnya ia makan sebanyak ini, menghabiskan berpiring-piring daging hanya berdua. Dia agak sedikit menyesal mengapa harus kalap memesan makanan yang banyak.

Jongin baru saja pergi meja kasir untuk membayar semua tagihan mereka barusan, tadinya Kyungsoo sudah menawarkan diri untuk membayar setengahnya (karena bagaimanapun juga makanan yang ia pesan tidak kira-kira) namun ditolak langsung oleh pria yang lebih tua.

" _Tenang saja. Tadi sudah aku bilang kan, kalau aku yang bayar."_

Kini Kyungsoo tengah berpikir tentang apakah ia harus tetap mencoba mencari kado sekali lagi atau hanya akan benar-benar bertumpu pada bunga dan kartu ucapan nantinya. Ia tidak punya keinginan untuk menang juga, jadi ya sudah lah setelah ini pulang saja.

"Ayo, aku sudah bayar semuanya."

Kemudian keduanya berjalan beriringan keluar restoran dengan jarak yang canggung. Terlalu dekat untuk orang biasa, tapi terlalu jauh untuk sepasang kekasih. Baik Jongin maupun Kyungsoo sama-sama memasukkan tangan ke dalam kantong celana dan menatap lurus ke depan.

"Kau masih mau mencari kado?"

Lelaki yang ditanya menggeleng pasrah, "aku menyerah. Mau pulang saja naik taksi. Kau?"

"Kembali ke gedung tinggi dengan rutinitas paling membosankan yang pernah ada."

Mendengarnya, Kyungsoo terkikik geli. Bersyukur ia masih punya setidaknya satu hingga satu setengah tahun lagi untuk lulus dari kuliah.

Mereka melangkahkan kaki ke arah pintu masuk mall, tempat dimana banyak taksi menunggu penumpang. Namun pemandangan yang menyapa Kyungsoo dan Jongin hanyalah hujan yang turun deras serta tidak ada satu pun taksi terparkir sejauh mata mereka memandang. Mungkin, ini adalah cara Tuhan untuk mengatakan bahwa ia harus tetap mencari kado untuk ibunya hari ini—

"Mau aku antar? Harusnya kalau hujan deras seperti ini jalanan tidak macet."

atau tidak.

Kyungsoo ingin sekali pulang. Jadi tanpa berpikir panjang ia segera menganggukkan kepala antusias menyetujui ajakan Jongin. Toh kalau ikut mobil Jongin, ia tidak harus keluar uang lagi. Uangnya bisa ia gunakan untuk membeli buket bunga paling besar di toko bunga dekat komplek rumah. Satu-satunya hal yang perlu Kyungsoo lakukan hanyalah bertingkah lupa atas kejadian yang terjadi di Fortuner milik Jongin waktu itu.

-.000.-

Setiap pertemuan, pasti ada juga perpisahan. Begitu juga dengan liburan. Baru saja kemarin rasanya Kyungsoo berteriak senang di hari pertama liburan, sekarang ia malah sudah berada di ruang auditorium universitas jam delapan pagi.

Kyungsoo menguap lebar. Ia sudah menguap setidaknya lima kali pagi ini jika ia tidak salah menghitung. Skema tidurnya berantakan selama liburan. Tidur jam tiga pagi, bangun jam satu siang, makan pagi jam tiga sore, makan siang jam sepuluh malam. Sehingga kemarin saat ia menutup mata jam sebelas malam, ia malah berakhir gagal dan mengganggu Jongin sampai jam dua subuh meskipun sebelumnya mereka baru saja makan malam di kafe.

 _"You need to sleep."_

" _I know_. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Jadi aku mengganggumu sekarang, Tuan Kim."

" _Jangan salahkan aku jika besok kau bangun terlambat, Soo."_

Akhirnya tadi ia baru bisa tertidur jam empat pagi, sedangkan seharusnya ia bangun jam enam.

Alhasil sesuai dengan perkiraan Jongin, Kyungsoo bangun terlambat. Alarm-nya tidak terdengar sama sekali meskipun biasanya saat bunyi pertama ia langsung bangun. Dengan waktu yang tersisa tiga puluh menit, Kyungsoo hanya sempat menggosok gigi, mengganti baju dan menyemprot parfum yang banyak, serta mengambil kunci mobil dan langsung berangkat.

"Aku tidak tahu dalam kurun waktu dua bulan seseorang dapat berubah menjadi zombie."

Ini dia, suara Jongdae yang akan kembali mengganggunya selama enam bulan ke depan lagi.

Meskipun ia benci mengakui ini, tapi Kyungsoo merindukan sahabatnya juga. Sepanjang liburan mereka tidak sempat bertemu sama sekali. Atau lebih tepatnya Jongdae yang tidak berhenti merengek untuk pergi liburan tapi selalu ditolak Kyungsoo karena ia malas keluar kamar lebih dari lima langkah.

"Diamlah. Aku kurang tidur."

"Aneh sekali mengingat seorang Do Kyungsoo biasanya selalu tidur di bawah jam dua belas meskipun saat libur."

Dia? Tidur di bawah jam dua belas setiap malamnya saat libur? Iya kah? Libur selama dua bulan membuatnya tidak mengingat apapun yang ia lakukan sebelumnya. Ah, siapa peduli. Yang penting ia harus tidur sekarang sebelum kelas pertama dimulai.

Semester ini, ia dan Jongdae memilih jadwal kelas Bahasa Perancis yang sama, makanya mereka bisa bersama. Baru saja lima menit sejak Jongdae berhenti mengajak Kyungsoo berbicara, dosennya pagi itu sudah masuk dan menyapa seluruh muridnya dengan riang. Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan menatap sang dosen dengan tatapan setengah mengantuk dan setengah kagum, karena bisa-bisanya ada orang yang bersemangat mengajar di hari pertama masuk setelah libur panjang. Sementara ia sendiri, malah berharap kepada Tuhan untuk memberikannya kekuatan teleportasi karena lelaki itu sudah merindukan kasur empuk miliknya.

Di sampingnya, Jongdae tengah sibuk bermain dengan ponselnya sebelum akhirnya mematikan layar dan menatap ke papan sambil mengulum senyum. Jelas sekali lelaki itu baru saja membalas pesan dari sang perempuan tercinta.

"Omong-omong," Jongdae berucap dua puluh menit setelah kelas dimulai, "hari ini aku mau main ke rumahmu. Aku rindu dengan masakan Bibi Do."

Kyungsoo kemudian menggumam pelan, "ya sudah, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang Ibu buat hari ini. Tidak sempat makan tadi."

Jongdae mengangguk ringan dan kembali mengalihkan atensinya ke sang dosen, "tidak masalah."

Ponselnya bergetar pelan di meja. Tanpa pikir panjang Kyungsoo segera membukanya diam-diam, membacanya dengan senyuman kecil, mengetik cepat lalu mematikan layarnya lagi.

 ** _From: kim_**

 _ **Text:** Morning sleepyhead. Jangan lupa makan setelah selesai kelas. Aku bisa mendengar raungan perutmu sampai disini akibat kau kesiangan :p._

 ** _For: kim_**

 _ **Text:** it's all your fault!_

 ** _For: kim_**

 _ **Text:** anw, semangat kerjanya hari ini. Kuharap hari ini tidak ada klien yang menyebalkan lagi._

 ** _For: kim_**

 _ **Text:** Jangan lupa makan juga :)))_

-.000.-

Setelah keduanya berpisah sehabis kelas Bahasa Perancis dan menyelesaikan kelas mereka masing-masing, Jongdae dan Kyungsoo bertemu di depan mobil lelaki yang lebih muda sebelum akhirnya pulang ke rumah. Hari ini sahabatnya kebetulan tidak membawa mobil akibat ibunya yang tiba-tiba membawa lari kendaraan miliknya untuk liburan ke Bandung bersama sang teman-teman.

Sedangkan Luna saat ini masih berada di Mesir, liburan bersama keluarganya dan baru kembali dua hari lagi. Sehingga Jongdae yang hanya sendirian memutuskan untuk main ke rumah Kyungsoo saja, sekalian mengejar cerita apa yang telah mereka lewatkan selama dua bulan terakhir.

Saat itu jam setengah empat sore. Kyungsoo baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk waktu ia melihat Jongdae yang tengah diam duduk di sofa kulit kecil depan kasur dan menatapnya dalam sembari tangannya menggenggam ponsel milik Kyungsoo.

Jangan bilang Jongdae baru saja membaca pesannya dengan Jongin?

 _"We need to talk."_

 _Holy shit._

"Ini saja kita sekarang memang sedang berbicara, Dae." Kyungsoo pura-pura bersikap tak acuh seraya mendudukkan dirinya ke ranjang. Tangannya mengambil remote TV yang berada di samping bantal lalu menyalakannya.

"Jangan bermain bodoh." Seketika Jongdae sudah duduk di hadapannya dan mematikan TV serta menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tajamnya yang masih bertahan dari tadi.

Sadar berpura-pura bodoh di depan Jongdae tidak ada gunanya, Kyungsoo menghela napas. "Oke, oke. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Ponsel miliknya dilempar ke pinggir ranjang, bagus tidak sampai jatuh. Ia mendelik melihat ponselnya dan hampir saja menghardik sang pelaku namun batal saat menemukan sahabatnya yang tadi menatap tajam seakan ingin membunuh kini tersenyum lebar hingga hampir menyerupai badut.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau kau kembali berbicara dengan mantanmu itu?! Damn, bahkan kalian sudah sempat jalan bersama! Sumpah ya, berapa banyak cerita yang kau sembunyikan dariku? Sebagai seseorang yang selalu berada di sampingmu setiap waktu, aku sakit hati tahu tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai ini."

Baru saja sang pemilik kamar mau menjawab, namun kembali dipotong oleh lelaki satunya, "tunggu, jangan bilang kalian sudah berciuman? Sudah balikan? Makanya di akhir-akhir ini teks kalian menjadi lebih romantis? _Hell,_ kau bahkan tidak pernah mengirimkan satu emot pun saat kita bertukar pesan. Apa kau benaran Do Kyungsoo yang aku kenal?"

Wajah Kyungsoo saat ini bisa dikatakan menyerupai tomat. Kedua pipi dan telinganya berwarna merah malu meskipun ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa malu seperti ini. Tidak, ia tidak membayangkan dirinya dan Jongin berciuman di bawah sinar rembulan. Tidak!

"Demi Tuhan, Kim Jongdae. Pertama, kami hanya berteman biasa. Tidak balikan dan aku harap tidak akan. Kedua, aku bukan manusia monoton yang tidak bisa mengirim emot, tahu. Kau saja yang kurang beruntung. Ketiga, kami tidak pernah ciuman oke. Gross."

"Kalau memang menjijikan, kenapa pula wajahmu harus memerah seperti itu?"

Alhasil, wajah lelaki yang dicecar kini semakin merah lagi. _"I'm not!"_

 _"Liar liar pants on fire~"_

Jongdae masih terus tertawa serta menggodanya sementara Kyungsoo mengambil guling di belakangnya dan melemparnya keras ke arah pria satunya kemudian menekan guling itu erat di kepala Jongdae.

"Diam kau bajingan."

"Tapi serius," Suara Jongdae tersengal, lelaki itu akhirnya baru selesai tertawa setelah Kyungsoo bekap kepalanya selama lima menit. _"You do owe me an explanation."_

Kyungsoo merebahkan tubuhnya yang juga diikuti oleh Jongdae. Keduanya menatap langit sebelum sang pemilik cerita mulai berbicara. "Kau ingat saranmu untuk mengirim pesan terima kasih kepadanya waktu itu? Sejak saat itu aku mulai membalas singkat pesannya. Awalnya hanya pesan singkat, tapi karena saat liburan aku tidak tahu mau melakukan apa, jadi aku menanggapi pesannya. Lalu lama kelamaan jadi telepon, lalu makan. Selesai. Puas kau?"

Jongdae menggumam kecil, kemudian menghadap ke arah Kyungsoo. "Dari cara berceritamu kau terdengar seperti orang kasmaran."

Kyungsoo kembali menyangkal sebelum pipinya mulai berubah warna lagi menjadi merah. Tarikan alis serta senyum licik terpoles di bibir lelaki satunya, "benarkah?" ia mengangguk cepat.

"Kau sudah tidak sakit hati lagi dengannya?"

Pertanyaan itu berhasil membuat Kyungsoo terdiam. Sejak pesta Luna waktu itu, ia sudah tidak pernah memikirkan alasan pria itu meninggalkannya tiga tahun lalu. Saat ini Jongin justru sudah menjadi salah satu rutinitas di hidupnya. Ia telah terbiasa menunggu pesan Jongin dan mendengar suara Jongin baik sedang bertemu maupun via telepon. Mereka sudah terasa seperti sahabat, mungkin?

"Entahlah," Kyungsoo menjawab lambat, "aku tidak pernah memikirkan itu. Kita tidak pernah membicarakannya, juga aku sudah nyaman berteman dengannya seperti ini." Ada jeda lagi, "apa ini salah, Dae?"

Hening, sebelum Kyungsoo kembali berbicara cepat. "Tapi ini bukan berarti aku menyukainya lagi, ya!"

Jongdae menaikkan alis tanpa menjawab dan mengalihkan topik. "Omong-omong tadi Jongin mengajakmu menonton Sabtu malam nanti. Sudah kubalas saat kau mandi tadi."

"Kau balas apa?"

"Tidak bisa."

Refleks, Kyungsoo segera meraih ponselnya dan mengeceknya cepat. Ia melenguh lega. Jongdae belum membalas pesan dari Jongin.

"Katanya tidak suka, tapi wajahmu kok panik begitu?" Bagus Jongdae sahabatnya, kalau tidak Kyungsoo sudah akan benar-benar mencekik lelaki itu tanpa ampun.

 ** _From: kim_**

 _ **Text:** Soo! Sabtu Kingsman 2 tayang loh!  
Mau nonton tidak?_

 ** _From: kim_**

 _ **Text:** Junmyeon lembur dan Chanyeol sudah terlebih dahulu janji dengan Bai Xian._

 ** _From: kim_**

 _ **Text:** Soo..._

 ** _From: kim_**

 _ **Text:** Kau tidak mau ya? :(_

 ** _For: kim_**

 _ **Text:** maaf, tadi Jongdae sedang bermain dengan ponselku_

 ** _For: kim_**

 _ **Text:** aku mau kok. beritahu saja jam berapa dan dimana_

Tidak berselang lama Jongin kembali membalas pesannya. Sampai sekarang Kyungsoo masih terkesan tentang Jongin yang selalu membalas pesannya dengan cepat meskipun pekerjaan kantornya menumpuk. Bagaimana bisa lelaki itu selalu lolos tanpa ketahuan oleh atasannya sekalipun?

 ** _From: kim_**

 _ **Text:** Yay! Aku akan menjemputmu jam 6._

 _Jangan sampai terlambat. ;)_

 ** _For: kim_**

 _ **Text:** ya. sampai bertemu sabtu nanti, Tuan Kim_.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo bertukar pesan sedikit lagi setelahnya hingga Kyungsoo tersadar saat sahabatnya memecah keheningan di kamar itu.

 _"You're so whipped, aren't you?"_

Kyungsoo berdeham. Ia menghapus senyumnya yang tidak tahu sejak kapan terpancar dari bibirnya dan menatap Jongdae datar. "Sekali lagi kau bilang seperti itu, kupastikan hari ini adalah hari terakhir kau bisa bernapas."

Bukannya takut, sahabatnya malah mencemoohnya dan memasang ekspresi menyebalkan. "Uh aku takut. Tolong selamatkan aku, aku mau dimakan oleh monster tidak berperikemanusiaan!"

Satu kaleng _Coca-Cola_ yang Kyungsoo lempar ke wajah Jongdae memang pantas diterima lelaki itu.

-.000.-

Kakinya bergerak tidak tenang, tangannya merapihkan kemeja hitam yang ia gunakan untuk kelima kalinya. Matanya tidak berhenti melirik jam dinding tangannya yang baru saja berpindah satu menit sejak terakhir ia mengeceknya. Masih ada tiga belas menit sebelum jam enam sore.

Ini bukan kencan. Sebelumnya mereka sudah sering makan di berbagai restoran. Tapi kenapa kali ini Kyungsoo malah gugup?

"Kau sudah terlihat tampan kok."

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Soojung tengah bersender di tembok dengan gelas berisi jus jeruk di tangannya. Wanita itu kemudian berjalan dan duduk di sampingnya dan meneguk jus jeruknya tenang. Berbeda dengan sang kakak yang dari tadi tidak bisa diam.

"Jangan gugup begitu. Kalian kan hanya menonton film saja, bukan mau lamaran."

Bukannya membantu, Soojung malah membuatnya menjadi makin gugup.

"Ini hanya saranku saja," adiknya berbisik. Mau tidak mau Kyungsoo ikut mendekat, "kalau dia ingin menciummu, cium balik ya."

Sang kakak mendecak sebal. Hampir saja mencubit si adik namun Soojung sudah kabur terlebih dahulu. Saat Kyungsoo hendak mengejarnya, tiba-tiba suara khas klakson mobil Fortuner terdengar hingga ke dalam rumah. Mau tidak mau, ia malah kembali gugup.

Soojung yang melihat gelagat kakaknya, kembali mendekat dan menyampirkan tangannya di bahu Kyungsoo. "Hey," sebuah ciuman kecil hadir di pipi si lelaki. Tradisi saling menyemangati milik kedua bersaudara itu sejak kecil, "semangat!"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan memoles senyum tipis. Soojung menepuk punggung sang kakak lalu mengantarnya hingga ke pintu.

"Aku pergi dulu ya." Sang perempuan mengangguk. "Jangan lupa ceritakan aku bagaimana filmnya nanti!"

Kyungsoo bergegas menuju mobil Jongin yang terparkir di depan halaman rumahnya dan langsung memasang sabuk pengaman setelah naik.

"Hai." Lelaki yang lebih tua menggunakan kaos v-neck putih yang dipadukan dengan kardigan hitam, celana jeans putih yang membalut kaki serta sepatu sneakers Converse. Surai hitam lelaki itu tertutupi oleh baseball cap warna putih juga. Santai sekali. Berbeda sekali dengan pakaian kerja yang biasanya Jongin gunakan saat mereka makan siang maupun makan malam.

"Hai juga." Bertentangan dengan Kyungsoo yang menggunakan kemeja hitam rapih dan dikancing hingga atas, celana jeans hitam, serta sepatu Adidas Gazelle putih bergaris hitam. Ia merasa seperti salah memilih baju.

Melihat perbedaan antara ia dan Jongin yang sangat kontras, Kyungsoo tersenyum malu. "Aku rasa aku salah memilih baju."

"Tidak!" Lelaki yang lebih tua menjawab terlalu bersemangat, hingga Kyungsoo sampai terkaget dibuatnya. Sadar karena berbicara terlalu kencang, Jongin berdeham kecil. _"You look gorgeous."_

Dipuji seperti itu mau tak mau membuat pipi Kyungsoo memerah. Sial, mengapa pula ia harus tersipu mendengar pujian kecil seperti ini. " _Thanks_ , kau juga tampan."

Pria yang duduk di kursi pengemudi tersenyum lebar. Lebar sekali hingga jantung Kyungsoo bertalu cepat tanpa ampun. Kyungsoo mengumpat dalam hati. Kalau seperti ini malah seperti kencan sungguhan. Sial, sial, sial.

"Kita mau pergi ke mall mana?" Kyungsoo bertanya setelah Jongin mulai menjalankan mobilnya keluar komplek.

"Mall baru. Waktu itu aku sempat bertemu dengan klien disana. Restorannya banyak. Sepi pula."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega. Semoga saja mall itu tidak ramai juga meskipun saat malam minggu seperti ini. Lelaki itu tidak akan tahan berada di mall yang penuh lautan manusia seperti Mall Kelapa Gading atau Pondok Indah Mall setiap akhir pekan.

-.000.-

Ternyata pria yang lebih tua membawanya ke sebuah mall baru yang terletak di daerah Jakarta Timur, AEON Mall. Dan saat pria itu bilang bahwa mall itu sepi, percayalah, itu hanya sebuah kebohongan. Ini bahkan lebih ramai daripada Mall Kelapa Gading. Jika mall itu masih bisa memberi jarak antara satu manusia dengan manusia lain, maka sekarang Kyungsoo selalu bertubrukan dengan bahu orang lain setiap ia melangkah lima kali.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu kalau akan seramai ini pada akhir pekan." Suara lelaki di sampingnya teredam, meskipun bibir Jongin sudah dekat sekali dengan telinganya. Sumpah, ini lebih seperti pasar malam daripada pusat perbelanjaan.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "ini bukan salahmu. Siapa juga yang tahu kalau kita akan berakhir di mall rasa pasar malam?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil ke Jongin. Tubuhnya limbung, ia lagi-lagi bertubrukan dengan orang lain. Tangannya meraih tangan Jongin agar menahannya untuk tidak jatuh dan menggenggamnya erat hingga pria itu ikut berhenti. Baru sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya, Kyungsoo hendak melepaskan genggamannya dan mengucap maaf.

Namun batal karena Jongin lebih dulu melepaskan genggamannya, lalu mengaitkan tangan mereka lebih erat.

Lelaki itu tersenyum lembut. "Seperti ini saja. Daripada nanti kau jatuh."

Kyungsoo berkali-kali meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau panas ini karena mall yang sesak dengan banyak orang, bukan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang dan pipinya yang tersipu.

Mau sampai kapan lagi harus berbohong, Kyungsoo?

-.000.-

Setelah gagal mendapat tiket untuk jam delapan akibat studionya sudah penuh, akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk mengambil film jam setengah sepuluh malam dengan Jongin yang bersikeras untuk membayar tiketnya. Keduanya kemudian memutuskan untuk makan di restoran Italia di lantai paling bawah mall karena hanya tempat itu lah yang masih memiliki bangku tersisa untuk dua orang. Kyungsoo memesan _Fettucini Carbonara_ dan _Bubble Bery_ sedangkan Jongin memesan lasagna dengan _Lychee Peach Cooler._

Beruntung, meskipun mereka memilih restoran ini karena terpaksa, tapi makanannya berhasil membuat Kyungsoo mendesah enak. Mungkin lain kali ia harus membawa Jongdae atau keluarganya kesini. Pada hari biasa tentunya, karena ia tidak tahan jika harus rebutan dengan orang lain lagi.

Ia makan begitu lahap hingga tidak sadar bahwa pria di depannya tidak lagi menyentuh makanannya dan hanya menatap ke arahnya. Kyungsoo yang akhirnya tersadar, menatap Jongin dengan mulut masih penuh fettucini.

"Kenwapha ko menacapko sekeli ito?" Jongin menaikkan alis tanda tak mengerti. Tahu ucapannya tidak masuk akal, Kyungsoo mengunyah makanannya dan menelan cepat.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Oh," bibir pria itu membulat sebelum melengkung manis, "sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu makan sampai selahap itu. Manis sekali. Aku sampai sudah kenyang."

Lagi-lagi, pipi Kyungsoo kembali terasa panas. Tapi pujian itu tidak sebanding dengan aksi Jongin selanjutnya yang mengusap sudut kanan bibir Kyungsoo lalu menjilat itu setelahnya.

"Ada sisa makanan. Sayang jika dibuang."

 _Oh, God._

Kyungsoo segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan berucap cepat. "Cepat habiskan makananmu. Jika tidak, jika tidak nanti aku yang makan. Cepat habiskan. Sebentar lagi teaternya sudah mau dibuka."

Lelaki yang lebih muda kembali menyantap makanannya tenang. Tidak terburu-buru lagi seperti tadi. Matanya tidak mau melihat pria di hadapannya yang tengah tersenyum lebar penuh arti.

Setelah perut yang tadinya berbunyi keras sudah terpuaskan, Kyungsoo memaksa untuk membayar tagihannya kali ini. Ia bahkan sempat mengancam Jongin untuk memesan taksi dan pulang saja jika lelaki itu tidak membiarkannya membayar. Akhirnya setelah menyerah, Kyungsoo segera mengeluarkan kartu debit miliknya dan menyerahkan ke kasir cepat-cepat.

Meskipun sudah tidak seramai tadi, tapi keduanya refleks saling mencari tangan satu sama lain untuk digenggam. Bahkan sampai mereka duduk di dalam bioskop pun tidak ada satu pun yang berniat untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan tersebut.

Semuanya kembali terasa seperti waktu kencan tengah malam di tengah kesibukan ketika mereka masih berpacaran dulu. Kyungsoo menyelinap diam-diam keluar malam hari dari rumah menuju Jongin yang menunggu di depan rumahnya dengan motor bututnya, kemudian menonton bioskop jadwal tengah malam yang isinya tidak sampai dua puluh orang sambil bergenggaman tangan dan bertukar pikiran sepanjang film. Makan di restoran cepat saji lalu Jongin yang kembali mengantar Kyungsoo ke rumahnya dengan selamat dan dihadiahi ciuman di bibir sebanyak dua puluh kali sebelum akhirnya pulang. Menghasilkan Kyungsoo yang terlambat ke sekolah dan Jongin yang terlambat kuliah keesokan paginya.

Perut kenyang, teater yang dingin, empuknya bangku dan hangatnya tubuh Jongin berhasil membuat kantuk mendera Kyungsoo. Tidak peduli seberapa keras lelaki itu bertahan untuk tetap terjaga, akhirnya sesaat setelah layar menayangkan tanda film lulus sensor, Kyungsoo menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas pundak Jongin dan tertidur dengan pulas.

-.000.-

"Aku tidak percaya kau tidak membangunkanku sama sekali." Kyungsoo bergumam kesal. "Akhirnya kita membuang uang enam puluh ribu sia-sia." Suaranya masih berat, tanda baru bangun tidur. Tangan kirinya sibuk mengusap pelan matanya sementara tangan kanannya masih digenggam erat oleh tangan kiri Jongin.

"Kau terlihat begitu kelelahan. Aku tidak tega membangunkanmu."

Ia memang akhir-akhir ini tidur malam terus. Bukan karena sibuk berteleponan dengan Jongin namun karena mengerjakan tugas para dosen yang langsung menumpuk. Bahkan sejak masuk kuliah mereka sudah jarang berteleponan dan lebih banyak bertukar pesan saja karena lelaki yang lebih muda sibuk. Tapi tetap saja, Kyungsoo juga mau menonton film ini.

"Ya sudahlah, sudah terlambat juga. Aku bisa apa."

Jongin tidak berkata apa-apa. Keduanya berjalan menuju parkiran dengan tangan pria yang lebih tua mengayunkan pelan genggaman mereka. Dengan sigap Jongin langsung membuka pintu untuk bangku penumpang.

Kyungsoo benci sekali mengatakan ini, tapi setelah genggaman keduanya terlepas Kyungsoo segera merindukan kehangatan tangan pria itu.

"Jadi kemana kita habis ini? Kau sudah mau pulang?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Namun tiba-tiba lidahnya menginginkan sesuatu yang dingin dan manis di jam dua belas malam.

"Tapi bisa tidak nanti kita drive-thru dulu? Aku ingin es krim vanilla."

Pria di sampingnya tanpa berpikir panjang langsung mengiyakan, membuat Kyungsoo refleks berteriak senang.

Akhirnya mobil Jongin berhenti di restoran cepat saji yang berada dekat tol. Mereka memesan tiga es krim, dua untuk Kyungsoo dan satu untuk Jongin _("satu saja tidak cukup, tahu.")_. Kyungsoo kembali bersikeras untuk membayar. Bahkan ia berani merebut uang Jongin dan menggantinya dengan uang miliknya kepada kasir yang hanya terbingung melihat pertengkaran kedua manusia itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan diisi dengan suara radio mengalun pelan sembari Kyungsoo yang memakan es krimnya dengan lahap. Jongin, yang mengemudi dengan dua tangan dan tidak bisa menyentuh es krimnya sendiri, akhirnya mau tidak mau harus disuapi oleh Kyungsoo yang terkadang sengaja mengerjainya dengan menempelkan es krim itu ke pinggir bibir hingga pipi Jongin sampai pria yang lebih tua mengerang kesal. Meskipun akhirnya ia mengelap hasil perbuatannya dengan tisu sambil mengucap maaf dan menyuapi dengan benar.

"Terima kasih telah mengantarku pulang." Kyungsoo berucap setelah mobil Jongin terparkir di depan gerbang rumahnya. Jongin mengendikkan bahunya acuh kemudian tersenyum penuh ke arahnya. "Bukan masalah. Terima kasih juga telah menemaniku menonton."

"Menonton apanya? Aku bahkan hanya menumpang tidur di bioskop."

Bibirnya maju sembari tangannya sibuk melepas _seatbelt_. Lagi-lagi plat milik Jongin berulah tidak bisa ditekan. Kyungsoo hampir saja mengumpat jika sang pemilik mobil tidak menjauhkan tangannya dari _seatbelt_ dengan lembut dan menekan platnya pelan.

"Aneh sekali, seatbeltku selalu berulah hanya denganmu. Siapapun yang naik mobil ini tidak pernah mengeluh kecuali kau."

Tangan pria itu menarik tali sabuk itu menjauh dan mengembalikannya ke sisi pintu Kyungsoo. Posisi lelaki itu dekat sekali hingga Kyungsoo takut detak jantungnya yang berantakan dapat didengar oleh lelaki itu.

Kyungsoo sudah siap untuk turun, sudah siap untuk mengucapkan terima kasih lagi sebelum Jongin menahan pergelangan tangannya dan berbicara dengan sangat pelan, "tunggu."

Tangan lelaki itu yang satunya lagi menggantung dekat ujung bibir Kyungsoo. Ibu jari lelaki itu menyentuh ujung bibirnya dan mengusap pelan, "ada sisa es krim dekat bibirmu."

Wajahnya dan Jongin berjarak sangat tipis. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan deru napas Jongin yang menyapu pipinya pelan dan obsidian pria itu yang menatap jelas ke dalam Kyungsoo. Ia menelan salivanya kasar, apa Jongin akan menciumnya?

Tanpa sadar jarak mereka semakin dekat. Mata Jongin tidak menunjukan kegugupan sama sekali. Jantungnya berdegup keras, otaknya berpikir cepat. Apakah ia siap? Dengan berciuman dengan pria ini artinya Kyungsoo siap kembali bersamanya lagi. Tapi ia bahkan tidak tahu apa alasan lelaki itu membuangnya tiga tahun lalu.

Jongin benar-benar sudah di depannya, sudah memiringkan kepalanya. Satu langkah lagi dan kedua bibir mereka akan menyatu.

Tepat saat Jongin maju, Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya.

Bibir pria itu hanya menyentuh pipinya.

"Aku—uh, terima kasih untuk hari ini, Jongin. Aku turun dulu."

Dengan tergesa ia turun dari mobil dan berlari masuk ke dalam gerbang rumahnya. Ia tidak berhenti berlari hingga masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menutup pintu dengan kencang. Ia merosot jatuh tepat di belakang pintu kamarnya.

Kyungsoo belum siap.

-.000.-

Lelaki itu baru saja keluar dari kamar mandinya dan tengah mengganti bajunya dengan pakaian tidur ketiga ponselnya berbunyi. Meskipun Kyungsoo tahu siapa yang menghubunginya, ia sama sekali tidak ada keinginan untuk mengangkatnya. Ia benar-benar sedang tidak ingin mendengar suara Jongin saat ini. Tapi pria yang satunya tidak menyerah. Setelah panggilan kelima, Kyungsoo menyerah. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menekan tombol angkat panggilan.

"Halo?" Ucapnya tidak yakin.

Di seberang sana hening, pria itu tidak berbicara apa-apa. Kyungsoo hampir saja menutup panggilannya jika tiba-tiba Jongin tidak terseguk.

 _"I can't do this anymore_ Kyungsoo," suara pria itu tersendat, _"I can't. It's so hard to pretend like we are nothing."_

Kyungsoo menengok ke arah jam yang terpaku di dindingnya, jam dua pagi. Sedang pria yang satunya masih meracau dan terseguk.

 _"Where are you?"_

Jongin tidak menjawabnya. Instingnya menyuruh lelaki itu untuk mengecek keluar jendela kamar. Dan benar saja, Fortuner putih pria itu masih terparkir dimana saat Kyungsoo berlari keluar tadi.

"Jangan kemana-mana. Tetap disana. Aku akan turun sekarang."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan pria itu, Kyungsoo segera mematikan sambungannya dan keluar dari kamarnya. Menuruni tangga, keluar dari gerbang dan menghampiri Fortuner putih yang baru saja ditumpanginya satu jam lalu. Kepala Jongin tersandar pada setir, ponsel masih tertempel di telinga dan bahu bergetar adalah pandangan yang Kyungsoo jumpai pertama setelah masuk ke mobil itu.

 _"Let's talk."_

Ia berbohong jika mengatakan bahwa ia tidak kaget melihat Jongin seperti ini. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat Jongin sedih sejak anjing pertama pria itu, Mongmong, tewas ditabrak mobil. Tapi Kyungsoo juga harus tahu alasan mengapa pria itu meninggalkannya tanpa kabar tiga tahun lalu.

Ia harus tahu hal apa yang berhasil membuat pria itu membuangnya seakan Kyungsoo hanyalah sampah di pinggir jalan, tak layak untuk diambil.

"Kau ingat apa yang kita bicarakan terakhir di taman waktu itu? _I felt worthless."_

Kyungsoo jelas ingat hari itu. Hari dimana mereka berbicara tentang masa depan. Pertama kalinya Jongin memotong ucapannya dengan nada marah.

Jongin melanjutkan ucapannya, "aku hanya mahasiswa biasa. Nilaiku pas-pasan. Disaat temanku yang lain mulai mendapat tawaran kerja, tak ada yang mau melirikku. Aku bahkan tidak tahu mau jadi apa."

"Sedangkan kau," mata Jongin merah, bagian bawahnya bengkak, suaranya parau, _"you're perfect. You have your future ahead."_

Ia kira, hubungan mereka sempurna. Ia kira, mereka saling mengerti satu sama lain. Ia kira, mereka baik-baik saja. Kyungsoo tidak tahu bahwa Jongin merasa seperti ini. Kyungsoo tidak tahu kalau Jongin berpikir sebegitu rendah tentang dirinya sendiri.

"Kadang aku malu terhadap diriku sendiri, Soo," mulut Kyungsoo masih terkatup erat, "disaat aku susah-susah mengumpulkan uang untuk kencan, kau tinggal mengeluarkan kartu debitmu dengan mudah."

"Hidupmu benar-benar mudah dan aku merasa tidak layak berada di sampingmu. Aku, orang yang seharusnya menjadi orang yang bisa kau andalkan, malah berakhir menjadi orang tidak berguna."

Pandangan Jongin menghadap ke depan, sementara Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya serta jarinya yang tidak berhenti bergerak. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa, atau harus melakukan apa.

"Maka dari itu aku membuat janji dengan diriku sendiri, untuk pergi dan kembali setelah menjadi orang berguna. Agar aku bisa menjadi pria hebat yang dapat kau andalkan. Tapi saat takdir kembali mempertemukan kita, aku harusnya tahu kalau kau akan bersikap seperti ini."

"Aku berusaha bersikap seperti tidak ada apa-apa. Aku berusaha untuk tidak menciummu di hari pertama kita bertemu. Aku berusaha keras untuk tidak memelukmu setiap kali punggungmu menjauh. Aku berusaha," suara pria itu semakin pelan, semakin halus. Tapi yang menumpuk dalam hati Kyungsoo hanyalah sakit hati. "Namun sulit sekali Kyungsoo, aku tidak bisa."

Hening melanda di dalam mobil itu.

"Aku sudah selesai berbicara. Jika kau tidak ingin menghubungiku lagi, aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Aku—"

"Kau," Kyungsoo mencela, suaranya tercekat. "Apa kau pernah berpikir tentangku setelah kau meninggalkanku begitu saja? Apa kau tahu bagaimana hidupku setelah kau pergi? Apa kau pernah mencoba sekali saja berada di posisiku? Kau hanya berpikir tentang dirimu."

Ia menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap tepat di iris pria sampingnya. Jongin tidak pernah tahu betapa banyak malam yang ia habiskan hanya untuk mengkhawatirkannya, berapa banyak tangisan yang Kyungsoo keluarkan, betapa banyak rindu yang terpendam di dalam hatinya, betapa banyak doa yang ia panjatkan agar pria itu baik-baik saja.

Jongin tidak tahu.

Pria itu hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

Harusnya Kyungsoo tahu baik hal ini. Tapi bukan berarti ini tidak membuat hatinya nyeri.

Bibirnya terbuka lalu terkatup, suaranya keluar lebih pelan daripada yang ia sendiri kira. "Aku turun dulu. Kau pulanglah dengan hati-hati."

Dadanya sesak, ia harus turun dari sini sekarang. Berada dengan Jongin bukan lagi membuatnya nyaman. Tangannya serampangan membuka pintu mobil, menutupnya kasar dan berlari menuju kamarnya. Untuk kedua kalinya malam itu, ia merosot di balik pintu kamarnya.

Satu bulir air mata mengenai pipinya. Sebelum perlahan-lahan seluruhnya basah dan ia mulai terisak hingga sulit bernapas.

Itu pertama kali ia menangis lagi setelah berjanji untuk melupakan Jongin dua tahun lalu.

-.000.-

Sudah seminggu berlalu, dan Kyungsoo tidak peduli.

Kyungsoo tidak peduli lagi tentang Jongin.

Ia sudah membangun tembok pertahanan kokoh setelah berhasil melupakan pria itu dua tahun lalu. Waktu yang mereka habiskan selama tiga bulan terakhir bukanlah apa-apa. Toh Kyungsoo tahu sejak awal bahwa pria itu sebenarnya datang hanya untuk meninggalkannya lagi, jadi untuk apa menangisinya bagai orang bodoh dan merindukan pria itu bagai pungguk merindukan bulan? Tidak ada gunanya, bukan?

Ya, tidak ada gunanya.

Itulah yang ia ucapkan pada dirinya setiap pagi, setiap ia menyadari tidak ada pesan dari pria itu, setiap makan siang, setiap sebelum tidur, setiap kali hatinya dengan lancang merindukan pria itu. Ia tidak peduli. Ia tidak peduli. Kyungsoo tidak peduli.

Ia tidak ingin tahu bagaimana kabar Jongin sekarang, apakah pria itu sudah makan atau adakah klien menyebalkan. Ia tidak peduli .

Oh Tuhanku, Kyungsoo merindukan pria itu.

Rindu sekali sampai memikirkannya saja sesak.

-.000.-

"Mau nonton tidak malam ini? Aku yang bayar." Jongdae berucap kala Kyungsoo baru saja mendudukan bokongnya di bangku perpustakaan. Lelaki yang ditanya sibuk menaruh tumpukan buku di meja baru menggeleng.

"Malam ini aku harus mengantar Soojung ke bandara. Dia sudah harus kembali ke Malaysia. Kuliahnya mulai minggu depan."

Sahabatnya mengangguk mengerti. Sudah tidak ada pembicaraan lagi, Kyungsoo menyalakan laptop miliknya dan mulai mengerjakan tugas yang baru saja dosennya berikan tadi. Ia ingin langsung menyelesaikan tugas ini dengan cepat agar nantinya ia bisa mulai membuat resume magangnya.

Sementara Jongdae yang duduk di sampingnya hanya merebahkan diri dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kadang Kyungsoo berpikir bagaimana bisa sahabatnya menjalani hidup dengan begitu santai padahal setahunya mahasiswa bioteknik sibuk dengan penelitian dan karya ilmiah ini itu.

Tanpa sadar sudah hampir tiga puluh menit berlalu.

Dengan banyak buku terbuka asal di atas meja, laporan Kyungsoo sudah selesai tiga perempat. Matanya melirik jam tangannya, setengah dua siang. Ia bisa menyelesaikan ini jam dua tepat dan setelahnya mampir ke cafe untuk menikmati semangkuk es krim. Maka ia mengerjakan tugasnya lebih semangat lagi dan malah akhirnya ia selesai sepuluh menit lebih cepat dari yang ia duga. Setelah mematikan laptopnya dan membereskan buku-bukunya, Kyungsoo membangunkan Jongdae yang sudah terlelap pulas sampai tangannya dipenuhi oleh salivanya.

Menahan untuk tidak tertawa, Kyungsoo menepuk bahu Jongdae hingga lelaki itu terbangun. Butuh banyak usaha untuk tidak menertawai wajah Jongdae yang terlihat bingung dan mengelap pipinya tanpa disadari pria itu sendiri.

"Aku sudah selesai. Kau mau ikut denganku tidak? Mau beli es krim."

Lelaki yang satunya mengangguk asal, bibirnya menggumam pelan sebentar, lalu merapikan barang-barangnya yang sama sekali tidak ada di meja.

"Pft," sudah tidak sabar, Kyungsoo menarik tas ransel Jongdae sekalian menarik pria itu keluar dari perpustakaan dan bergegas ke parkiran mobil tempat Jazz miliknya terparkir. Setelah memasukkan tubuh Jongdae ke mobilnya dengan asal, Kyungsoo segera mengendarai mobilnya ke kafe.

"Apa yang kau impikan tadi hingga ngiler begitu?"

ekarang wajah Jongdae sudah lebih segar. Lelaki itu memesan double scoop rasa cokelat campur stroberi sedangkan Kyungsoo memesan double scoop rasa vanilla.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur semalam."

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan? Seks semalam suntuk dengan Luna?" Kyungsoo berbicara asal sembari menyendokkan es krim miliknya yang baru saja diantar oleh pegawai cafe. Jongdae lantas terdiam. Memberi jawaban tak langsung atas pertanyaan asalnya.

 _"Eww, too much information."_

Kyungsoo bergidik. Sekujur tubuhnya merinding membayangkan sahabatnya dan kekasih lelaki itu bercinta. _Ew. Just ew_.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Ia menoleh, Jongdae tengah memakan stik cokelat yang ada sebagai topping es krim. Kyungsoo mendengung pendek.

"Tugas sana-sini. Belum sempat membuat resume magang. Apalagi selain itu? Hidup seorang mahasiswa hanyalah berkisar sekitar tugas, tugas, tugas."

"Bukan itu maksudku." Kyungsoo tidak menyukai kemana pembicaraan ini akan berlanjut. Ia berharap keras agar bukan topik itu yang diangkat.

"Apa Jongin tidak ada mengabarimu sama sekali?"

Oh ya, kita sedang berbicara tentang Jongdae sekarang. Jelas saja lelaki itu akan membawa topik ini.

Kyungsoo tetap menyendok es krimnya dengan tak acuh lalu memakannya tenang. "Pria itu bisa datang dan pergi semaunya. Aku tidak peduli."

Sudah hampir satu bulan terlewati. Jongin benar-benar menepati ucapannya. Pria itu tidak pernah lagi menghubunginya lewat manapun juga. Bahkan di semua pesta yang ia hadiri, Jongin juga tidak pernah muncul bersama Willis meskipun Willis datang.

Seberapa keraspun Kyungsoo berusaha untuk bertingkah layaknya tidak terjadi apa-apa, malah berakhir juga dengan ia yang menangis seperti bayi ketika menceritakan semuanya ke Jongdae.

 _"You're still in love with him, aren't you?"_

Gerakannya terhenti seketika. Ia menaruh sendoknya kembali ke mangkuk setelahnya menatap Jongdae dalam. "Aku masih mencintainya atau tidak, bukanlah sesuatu yang penting."

Bibirnya melengkung tipis. Itu benar. Jongin hanya datang dan pergi semaunya, masalah Kyungsoo masih mencintainya atau tidak bukanlah sesuatu yang penting bagi pria itu.

"Kau tahu itu tidak benar," Jongdae ikut menurunkan sendoknya kemudian menatap balik sahabatnya, "kau masih mencintainya, dan ia masih mencintaimu. Lantas mengapa kalian harus berakhir seperti ini? Semua ini menjadi rumit karena kalian yang menciptakannya seperti ini."

Kyungsoo menghela napas pelan, kedua tangannya bertautan tidak nyaman. Tatapannya berubah sendu. "Dunia tidak berjalan seperti itu, Dae. Kita tidak bisa mempunyai semua yang kita inginkan."

"Itu karena kalian yang membuatnya seperti itu." Jongdae menegakkan tubuhnya dan memajukan badannya sampai menempel ke meja. "Semua orang berbuat salah, itu manusiawi. Dan tinggal tentang apakah mereka ingin menyelesaikannya atau menguburkannya dalam-dalam hingga akhirnya hanya tersisa penyesalan."

Es krim vanilla miliknya yang masih tersisa setengah sudah mulai mencair. Selera makan Kyungsoo sudah hilang menguap entah kemana. Ucapan Jongdae memang mampu membuatnya berpikir, tapi hal apapun yang akan terjadi ke depannya antara ia dan Jongin sudah mustahil. Karena ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana kabar pria itu sekarang.

"Sejujurnya saat pesta di rumah Luna waktu itu, aku memang sengaja meninggalkanmu."

"Kau memang sengaja meninggalkanku untuk bersenang-senang dengan kekasihmu."

Jongdae menyela dengan cepat, wajahnya memerah. "Bukan seperti itu! Dari awal aku memang sudah berencana untuk pulang sendiri. Apapun yang terjadi dengan Luna tidak direncanakan sama sekali."

Sahabatnya sering sekali berbicara macam puzzle—tidak dapat ditebak. Lelaki yang lebih muda di antara keduanya mengerutkan alis, "maksudmu?"

"Aku sengaja meninggalkanmu untuk pulang bersama Jongin. Dari awal aku bertatapan dengannya, aku tahu dia masih mencintaimu. Ia bergerak sembunyi-sembunyi di pesta itu agar kau nyaman, aku melihatnya sendiri. Makanya aku berbicara dengannya untuk membawamu pulang supaya kalian bisa membahas masalah kalian berdua."

Bagaimana bisa ia tidak mengetahui ini sebelumnya? Bahkan selama ia berbicara dengan Jongin, pria itu selalu bertingkah seperti mengetahui Jongdae hanya dari ceritanya saja dan belum pernah bertemu secara langsung.

"Kau," mata Kyungsoo mendelik sementara tangannya sudah bersiap melempar sendok es krim ke arah sahabatnya. Jongdae tersenyum tipis dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk lari.

"Aku pulang dulu oke. Terima kasih traktirannya, semoga masalah kalian cepat selesai. Dah!"

Kyungsoo tidak tahu dosa apa yang dibuatnya pada kehidupan sebelumnya hingga harus berteman dengan setan licik kecil seperti Kim Jongdae.

-.000.-

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"Ya."

"Jangan terlalu terpaku dengan tugas."

"Hm."

"Jangan sampai telat makan."

"iya."

"Membolos satu-dua kali bukan perbuatan dosa kok."

"Hm."

"Jangan mencari pacar. Mereka hanya akan menyusahkanmu."

"Sedang curhat ya?"

"Apa?" Kyungsoo menatap adiknya tajam sedangkan Soojung hanya tertawa ringan.

Hanya Kyungsoo sendiri yang mengantar Soojung kembali ke Malaysia, sementara kedua orang tuanya sudah mengucapkan perpisahan lewat video call akibat tengah berada di Tasikmalaya untuk perjalanan bisnis sampai empat hari ke depan.

"Kau juga jaga dirimu baik-baik. Kalahkan egomu dan hubungi Jongin. Semua orang juga tahu kau lebih bahagia saat berhubungan dengannya."

"Mau ada dia atau tidak aku tetap bahagia, Jung."

" _Sure you are._ " Tatapan perempuan itu skeptis yang dibalas oleh tatapan pura-pura bodoh kakaknya. Mereka terus bertatapan tanpa bicara hingga sudah waktunya Soojung harus check-in pesawat.

" _People make mistakes_ , Kyung. Semua hanya tentang kau mau memaafkannya atau tidak. Jika kau melihat dari sudut pandangnya, apa yang akan kau rasakan jika kekasihmu anak orang kaya dan kau hanyalah manusia biasa yang ling-lung dengan masa depan? Minder."

Ucapan adiknya sama persis dengan Jongdae. Keduanya berbeda namun lucunya memiliki cara pandang yang sama. Entah mengapa, ia bisa merasakan bahwa kurang dari sepuluh tahun ke depan Soojung akan berakhir menikahi Jongdae _(meskipun terdengar aneh kalau sahabatnya akan menikahi gadis kecilnya, tapi ia tidak masalah)_.

"Ya, ya, ya. Lihat saja nanti bagaimana. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan pernah merespons pria yang mendekatimu, mereka hanya ada maunya saja."

Kyungsoo menepuk bahu adiknya pelan sebelum menarik Soojung mendekat dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku akan merindukanmu," Soojung membalas pelukannya dan menaruh kepala di atas pundaknya. "Jangan lupa menelponku jika ada sesuatu. Kau tahu aku selalu punya waktu untukmu."

Sang kakak mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukannya. Wajahnya bergerak maju untuk mencium pipi si adik kemudian tersenyum lembut, "sudah sana."

Dengan itu, keduanya berpisah dengan lambaian tangan dan senyuman lebar di bibir. Setelah memastikan adiknya sudah hilang di balik pintu khusus penumpang, Kyungsoo melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu keluar sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan berganti arah. Tiba-tiba ia ingin makan bakso, oleh karena itu ia segera mencari restoran bakso yang ia tahu ada di terminal bandara ini tapi lupa letaknya ada dimana.

Ia terlalu sibuk memperhatikan nama-nama restoran hingga tidak sadar di depannya ada juga orang yang tengah fokus dengan ponsel di genggamannya. Alhasil, keduanya bertubrukan keras sampai tubuh Kyungsoo oleng dan hampir saja terjatuh jika saja orang di depannya tadi tidak sigap menahan tangannya.

"Jongin?"

-.000.-

Keduanya berakhir duduk di restoran tempat mereka bersinggungan tadi. Entah siapa yang mengusulkan ide tersebut Kyungsoo juga tidak ingat.

Melihat pria di depannya ini terasa seperti tidak nyata. Jongin terlihat... tidak baik? Tubuhnya memang masih kekar berkat fitness yang dilakukan pria itu rutin. Tapi kantung mata pria itu lebih besar dan hitam, pipinya juga tirus, serta aura bersinar yang selama ini selalu bersama pria itu seakan redup.

Pikiran Kyungsoo berkelana luas.

Menciptakan beribu pertanyaan yang ia sendiri tidak bisa membuka mulut untuk sekadar menyapa. Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kau seperti ini? Apa kau merindukanku layaknya aku merindukanmu? Apa kau makan dengan baik? Apa kau tidur dengan baik? Bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Apa kau masih mencintaiku? Apa kau masih ingin kita kembali menjadi seperti dulu?

Lucu sekali bagaimana setiap malam Kyungsoo selalu berusaha keras mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak ingin tahu tentang Jongin dan berakhir mengkhawatirkan pria ini sekarang.

Teh di depan mereka sudah mulai mendingin, namun belum juga ada yang berani membuka mulut. Jangankan berbicara, saling bertatap mata saja tidak. Jemari Kyungsoo bertautan, sementara kakinya tidak berhenti mengetuk lantai kurang nyaman. Ia tidak bisa berada di situasi seperti ini lebih lama lagi atau ia akan panik.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Suara itu bukan hanya suara miliknya, melainkan juga suara Jongin. Keduanya berucap disaat yang bersamaan. Maka Kyungsoo membuka mulut lagi, mempersilahkan pria yang lebih tua berbicara terlebih dulu.

"Kau duluan."

Hanya untuk keduanya kembali bicara bersamaan.

Hening lagi.

Terkadang Kyungsoo ingin menertawai takdir, karena berhasil mempertemukannya dengan Jongin disaat paling tidak terduga sekalipun. Ia memberanikan diri menatap pria yang lebih tua dan menertawai dirinya sendiri tentang bagaimana bisa ia masih jatuh hati setelah sakit berkali-kali.

"Aku baik," ucapnya mulai percakapan.

Ia berbohong, dan Jongin juga tahu kalau ia berbohong. Baik adalah kata yang selalu ia ucapkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Karena meskipun Kyungsoo jujur berkata bahwa ia tidak baik, tak ada hal yang dapat merubah itu.

Mungkin, Jongin memiliki pandangan yang berbeda. Sebab lawan bicaranya itu akhirnya menatap matanya dan berkata, "aku buruk."

Yang Kyungsoo lakukan harusnya mengangguk dan meminum tehnya lamat-lamat. Bukan malah lancang membuka mulut dan bertanya mengapa kepada pria yang duduk di depannya.

"Mengapa? Aku juga tidak tahu," pria itu menjawab ringan dan terkesan menggantung. "Mungkin karena aku merindukan seseorang hingga rasanya sulit untuk bernapas? Mungkin karena aku yang tidak bisa berpikir apakah seseorang makan dengan baik hari ini, atau memiliki suasana hati yang bagus? Mungkin karena aku begitu ingin berlari menemuinya namun aku tidak tahu seseorang itu ingin bertemu denganku juga atau tidak. Mungkin karena—"

"Stop." Kedua mata Kyungsoo terkatup erat. Jantungnya bergemuruh cepat. Perutnya mual, hingga rasanya ia ingin memuntahkan semua makanan yang ia makan tadi pagi. "Berhenti."

Tangannya bergerak menutup kedua telinganya, tanda ia tidak ingin mendengar apapun dari bibir pria itu.

"Kyungsoo aku merindukanmu." Jongin berkata halus. Halus sekali hingga Kyungsoo luluh dan menurunkan kedua tangannya perlahan.

"Sebulan terakhir terasa seperti neraka. Perasaan bersalah menggerogotiku sampai kepala. Aku tahu aku telah menyakitimu tapi hatiku yang egois terus memintaku untuk mengambil kau kembali. Namun aku tahu kau belum memaafkanku dan aku tidak bisa memaksamu untuk hal itu." Wajah Jongin terlihat ling-lung seakan bingung akan hal apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya. "Mungkin juga lebih baik jika aku pergi sekarang."

Lelaki itu mulai bangkit dari kursinya dan bergegas untuk pergi. Apakah ia akan membiarkannya seperti ini saja? Melihat punggung Jongin yang menjauh tanpa bisa berkata hal apa yang ingin ia katakan kepada pria itu?

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu." Ucap Kyungsoo lantang membuat Jongin menghentikan langkah kakinya.

Ia menghela napas pelan, berdiri, lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Jongin dan membawa pria itu untuk kembali duduk di tempatnya semula.

"Itu bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. Aku juga bersalah karena tidak peka terhadap apa yang kau rasakan. Aku hanya bertindak semauku dan jarang memikirkan pendapatmu. Kita berdua sama-sama bersalah dan aku sudah memaafkanmu." Mata bulat lelaki itu menatap lurus mata feline Jongin kemudian tersenyum lembut. "Sekarang hanya tinggal apakah kau memaafkanku atau tidak?"

Jongin mengangguk antusias, sampai Kyungsoo takut kepalanya akan putus karena mengangguk terlalu cepat. "Kau tahu aku akan selalu memaafkanmu meskipun kau memukuliku sampai lebam atau menaruh obat pencahar di makananku."

Itu terlalu ekstrim dan Kyungsoo bukan orang yang akan berlaku seperti itu. Pandangan Jongin berubah, kedua tangannya meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya lamat, _"so what do you want us to be right now?"_

Kyungsoo akui ia memang masih mencintai Jongin hingga saat ini. Namun ia tidak ingin tergesa untuk kembali bersama Jongin. Yang Kyungsoo mau adalah memulai semuanya kembali dengan perlahan dan berakhir dengan pasti.

"Mengenai itu," Kyungsoo berdeham pelan kemudian melanjutkan, "bisakah kita memulainya dengan perlahan? Dengan pengenalan lebih dalam dan sebagainya. Pelan-pelan tapi pasti lebih baik daripada cepat-cepat lalu berantakan."

Tidak seperti dugaanya, Jongin langsung setuju dengan apa yang ia inginkan dan menambahkan bahwa memang lebih baik pelan-pelan saja. Membuat Kyungsoo menghela napas syukur. Tiba-tiba ia baru menyadari sesuatu. Mereka tengah berada di bandara. Orang yang berada di bandara hanyalah sekitar yang mau pergi, yang baru datang, atau yang menjemput. Sedangkan Kyungsoo tidak melihat ada koper bersama pria itu dan Jongin datang sendiri.

"Omong-omong apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau tidak membawa koper juga bukan menjemput seseorang."

Pertanyaan itu membuat Jongin beku. Pria itu tidak berani menatapnya dan Kyungsoo dapat merasakan gelagat aneh dari Jongin. Pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan.

"Kim Jongin," nadanya merendah.

"Janji kau tidak akan marah?"

Alisnya berkerut. Ia menatap Jongin dengan pandangan bingung, tidak mengerti maksudnya. Sebelum akhirnya pria itu melanjutkan, "Soojung yang menyuruhku kesini."

Kaget, adalah sebuah perasaan wajar yang tengah Kyungsoo rasakan. Jika ini benar, hal pertama adalah bagaimana bisa Jongin bertemu dengan Soojung? Sementara selama libur saja Soojung selalu di rumah.

"Sejak malam itu, setiap pulang kantor aku selalu berhenti di depan rumahmu. Hanya sekadar memastikan kalau kau baik-baik saja dari siluet jendela kamar. Sampai tiga hari yang lalu aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan adikmu dan akhirnya kami berbicara sebentar. Ia bilang kalau ia akan kembali ke Malaysia dan hanya kau yang mengantarnya ke bandara."

Ia tidak tahu harus merespon yang mana dulu. Fakta bahwa adiknya yang sengaja melakukan ini, atau Jongin yang ia kira selama ini sudah melepasnya begitu saja ternyata selalu berada di dekatnya tanpa Kyungsoo sadari. Pipinya memanas. Fakta kedua terdengar lebih menarik daripada pertama.

"Kau berhenti di depan rumahku?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan dan langsung melanjutkan takut lelaki yang lebih muda salah paham. Tidak tanggap dengan ekspresi Kyungsoo yang seperti orang senang.

"Tolong jangan marah. Aku tahu aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengganggumu lagi, tapi aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau kau baik-baik saja."

Pria di depannya masih terus menjelaskan hal-hal yang sebenarnya sudah tidak Kyungsoo pedulikan lagi. Tangan pria itu tidak berhenti bergetar serta bibirnya menggumam kata-kata tidak jelas. Pikiran tentang bahwa selama ini Jongin selalu menjaganya dari jauh entah kenapa membawa perasaan senang menggelitik di perut Kyungsoo dan terus terputar bagai kaset rusak.

Sial, jika Jongin bertingkah seperti ini rasanya Kyungsoo ingin membuang kesepakatan mereka untuk mengambil langkah pelan-pelan dan langsung naik ke atas ranjang saja dengan pria itu.

Otaknya berpikir cepat sementara bibir Jongin tidak berhenti memberi penjelasan atas perlakuannya. Ah, persetan dengan pelan-pelan. Kyungsoo berdiri lalu menangkup kedua pipi Jongin dan mengecup bibir pria itu cepat. Setelahnya menatap Jongin dengan senyum seduktif dan kerlingan mata menggoda.

"Daripada kau membuang waktu dengan berbicara hal-hal tidak penting, bagaimana kalau kita pulang ke rumahku? Tidak ada orang di rumah."

Kalimat itu efektif membuat Jongin membungkam mulutnya.

-.000.-

Pakaian berserak tak beraturan mulai dari pintu masuk sampai ke sebuah pintu kamar yang setengah terbuka, serta dua insan manusia tengah bercumbu di bawah sinar rembulan yang merangsek masuk dari jendela adalah pemandangan pertama yang akan dilihat setelah memasuki rumah Keluarga Do.

Juga terdengar suara lelaki yang lebih kecil mengerang meminta lebih yang segera dituruti oleh pria satunya hingga menghasilkan suara lebih banyak lagi setelahnya.

 _Take it slow, my ass._

"Kau belum bercerita tentang apa yang kau lakukan setelah pergi." Kyungsoo berbicara setelah keduanya selesai dengan urusan mereka. Saat ini ia tengah berbaring dengan lengan keras Jongin sebagai bantalnya. Sementara tangannya melingkar manis di perut kotak pria satunya.

"Tidak banyak hal yang dapat kuceritakan." Pria itu memulai. "Aku mulai belajar dengan giat. Tapi berhubung waktu itu aku sudah mau lulus, tetap tidak ada gunanya. Akhirnya disaat temanku yang lain bekerja di perusahaan besar, aku berakhir di sebuah kantor kecil sebagai karyawan biasa. Kira-kira hanya ada lima belas orang dalam kantor itu. Namun mereka semua baik."

Kepala Jongin menengadah ke langit-langit kamarnya, pandangannya menerawang jauh.

"Setiap malam aku mengambil lembur, pulang baru jam sebelas malam, besoknya sudah ada lagi di kantor jam tujuh pagi. Pimpinan kantornya menyukaiku. Ia sudah menganggapku sebagai anaknya sendiri. Hampir setiap minggu ia mengajakku ke rumahnya makan-makan. Dari situ aku mengenal Willis."

Mendengar nama teman satu kuliahnya, Kyungsoo melonjak bangun. Keputusan salah karena rasa nyeri langsung merayap ke sekujur punggungnya menghasilkan erangan kesakitan keluar dari bibir lelaki itu. Sedangkan Jongin yang melihat kelakuan Kyungsoo hanya tertawa dan mengelus punggung itu pelan dan mengecup dahi lelaki yang lebih muda.

"Ya, pemilik kantor itu adalah ayahnya Willis. Berhubung usia kami yang tidak terpaut terlalu jauh, aku dan Willis langsung dapat berteman baik. Sekitar dua tahun aku bekerja di kantor itu, tiba-tiba pimpinan memanggilku dan bilang bahwa ia baru saja menuliskan surat rekomendasiku kepada perusahaan besar kenalannya. Ia merasa bersalah karena melihat potensiku yang tidak akan berkembang di kantor kecilnya. Itulah cerita bagaimana aku bisa masuk perusahaan ayahmu."

Kyungsoo berpikir tentang bagaimana sempitnya dunia yang mempertemukan mereka lewat jalan-jalan tidak terduga. Otaknya teringat akan sesuatu, sebelum tangannya bergerak mencubit perut Jongin keras hingga sang pemilik tubuh melonjak kesakitan.

"Kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kau sempat bertemu dengan Jongdae sebelumnya." Ia berucap kesal. Masih tidak percaya bagaimana sahabatnya dan adiknya bekerja sama dengan Jongin di belakangnya. Semakin besar lagi keyakinan Kyungsoo bahwa mereka berdua akan berakhir bersama.

" _Well_ itu karena sahabatmu sendiri yang bilang untuk tidak memberitahumu tentang hal ini atau ia akan mati." Jongin menyengir lebar, tangannya yang tidak digunakan sebagai bantal memainkan rambut Kyungsoo halus. "Ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan, pangeran?"

Yang ditanya menggeleng, perlahan matanya mulai terasa berat. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Jongin. Jongin yang merasakan lelaki di sampingnya mulai mengantuk, melingkarkan tangannya juga ke pinggang Kyungsoo dan berucap pelan, "tidurlah. Aku tahu kau lelah."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan mata setengah menutup kemudian memberanikan diri bertanya, "apakah kau akan ada disini hingga besok pagi?"

Jongin tersenyum lembut dan memeluk Kyungsoo lebih erat setelahnya menggumam, "aku akan terus berada disini dan tidak akan pergi kemanapun juga tanpamu."

Manusia memang berbuat salah, itu wajar. Tapi setidaknya Kyungsoo bersyukur akhirnya mereka dapat membicarakan hal dengan baik-baik dan kembali ke dalam pelukan satu sama lain sebagaimana harusnya.

Mungkin, hanya mungkin, ia harus berterima kasih kepada Soojung dan Jongdae.

Sebab karena ulah mereka, Kyungsoo kembali menemukan potongan hatinya yang telah lama hilang.

 **THE END**


End file.
